Harry Potter: The Final Battle and the Last Wicca
by Lady Kaeru
Summary: Woohoo!Chapter 8 is finally up! In need of new beta!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no….Oops wrong saying…I solemnly swear that I do not own the characters created by J.K. Rowlings and that I am only using them for the purpose of spine tingling fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter One: An Unexpected Comeback

Harry poured over the ancient texts and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had been asking everyone in Diagon Alley if they knew anything about relics belonging to either Rowena Ravenclaw or Godric Gryffindor, just so he could solely track down the shredded pieces of Voldemort's evil soul. And yet, his mind kept wandering back to Hogwarts, to the white tomb that lay as a reminder to all that everyone is not as they seems. He couldn't go back this year; he just couldn't, even if the school stayed open.

He had just turned seventeen just two days ago, and he gazed around the Leaky Cauldron... He heard a couple of foot falls behind him and found a young woman at his side.

"You really should get some sleep…" she said. "…It's nearly midnight." She set a mug of butterbeer beside him and walked around the table to light a few more candles.

"I've seen you around since I arrived."

"Just preparing…besides, Minerva wanted to know you were doing alright now that you're of age and all. She's dreadfully worried about you Harry."

"And you are?"

She smiled. "Padfoot's daughter, at your service or disposal. Names Jaina, niece of Regulus A. Black, thief of Voldemort's third horcrux." She said, bowing low. "I'm truly sorry you lost him, Harry, but I'm sure of one thing…." She looked around and leaned in close. "…it'll do you well to return to Hogwarts this year….Please trust me on this. But I have a bargain for you that you'll be barking mad to pass up."

"Let me guess, you tell me as long as I promise to return to Hogwarts." Harry said exasperatedly. "I can't go back…I…"

Jaina raised a hand. "I know Harry. Al…." She paused and looked down." He raised me you know…Sent me to the States the very day you arrived at Hogwarts. I was twelve years old, but yet again…I was taught by the best there ever was. He trained me himself, until the day you arrived then I learned from the best wiccans and druids there. I do know more druid based magicks, but I know a lot of the defense against the Dark arts too, hence the fact Minerva has hired me to teach at Hogwarts this year. Voldemort anialated the coven…I'm the soul survivor and the last true wiccan. Again,

"Jaina Black at your service."

Harry paused. "You really are his daughter, what happened?"

Her lips pursed. "Sirius doesn't know I'm his daughter because Bellatrix killed her before she could tell him. Then Pettigrew, that…"

Harry coughed as she swore obscenely and looked at her. "When are you going to the Ministry?"

"Well, If you agree to go back, I'll talk to the 'Minister'…" She paused to show her quotes on this. "…to see if you can be there when I…" She clamped her hands over her mouth and looked shocked at Harry.

Harry gave her an annoyed look. "You better tell me before I Bat Bogie Hex you into next week." He shook his head again and looked at Jaina. "When are you going to the Ministry?" he asked again.

"Promise to go back to Hogwarts and I'll tell you Harry."

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "I need…"

"I know…you need to find the Horcruxes. I know this….I can help. Part of my wiccan training allows me to sense a person's soul in an object or just a magical item of a set and I can trance, go into a dream like state, to find the others. He owled me once he found the location of the one Uncle Regulus destroyed and told me there was a possibility that there was a chance…" Jaina couldn't continue, and she slumped into the chair beside her and burst into tears.

Harry understood completely. Dumbledore had been like a grandfather to him, where as he had been the father figure in Jaina's life. "It's alright. I swear, if I ever get my hands on Snape…"

"WHAT! Serverus killed Albus! That doesn't make sense…He only would have done it if he didn't have a choice, if his life were on the line…But he shouldn't have saved his own hide…He should have died fighting against the likes of Voldemort…" she said bitterly. She quirked a quick smile. "Yet again, I was never a favorite of his…He always thought I was my dad…" She shook her head. "Okay, enough subject changing…If you agree to go back to Hogwarts, I will help you find the other three hocruxes and help you destroy them then while at Hogwarts I will train you in some of the ways of the wiccans to prepare you for the final battle. I will also show you a little surprise….But only if you agree to go back one last time."

Harry mulled it over. He looked closely at Jaina then thought back to what had been on his mind all summer. _The cup, the snake, a relic from Ravenclaw or Gryffindor…The cup, the snake, a relic from Ravenclaw or Gryffindor…_ "How can I be sure that I can trust you, or that you aren't working for Voldemort." Harry said finally.

Jaina couldn't help but to smile. "I'm his daughter, Harry. Rest assured I am a second generation Marauder…" Red hair cascaded down her shoulders and back and dark eyes looked into to his own emerald green ones.

Harry nodded. "When are you going?" he said.

"Meet me in the Atrium at ten fifty. But first…promise me Harry…Promise me that you will return to Hogwarts this fall."

Harry looked into her eyes, steely determination shining in them. "I promise Jaina…" he said. He closed his book and looked at his feet. "Do you need…"

"Don't worry Harry…Albus left me a fortune. I'm almost as rich as you are. And besides…I already told you that Sirius doesn't know I'm his daughter." She reached into her pocket and withdrew and lock of blood red hair tied with a red ribbon. " a lock of my mother's hair…She told me to keep it just in case…Like she knew this was going to happen." She tucked the lock back into her pocket. "Get some sleep Harry…I'll be up in a minute Jonas…My muggle boyfriend…He's such a darling…You should talk sometime…"

Harry nodded in agreement, and left to go up to his room. As he set his glasses on the bedside table he heard his mirror say 'Nearly two o clock in the morning sonny…'

"Thanks…Didn't realize that time had gone by so fast…" And with that…He collapsed on the bed, fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Harry strode through the Ministries Atrium, keeping a sharp eye out for Jaina. He saw her come running up, looking rather excited and she took him by the wrist. Come on Harry….Hurry!"

Jaina led through a puzzling maze of doors and realized all to late where she was taking him. Harry looked on in horror as she brought him to the veil.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT**?" Harry screamed. He dropped to his knees as one of the worst memories came flooding back all to quickly.

Jaina dropped to a knee in front of him and had him look at her. "I'm going to bring him back Harry…I know how…"she said. Jaina pulled her wand and a cauldron appeared and she filled it with water. She pulled her mother's lock of hair from her pocket and placed it gently into the cauldron. "Come back to us. Your lover beckons…Come back to us lost soul." The cauldron began to pulse with an eerie red light. She reached into her right boot and pulled a dagger with a lion's head upon it. She took it and held it to her palm, and with a grunt, she sliced her hand. She held it over the cauldron, and let the bright red blood fall in. "Come back to us! Your family beckons!" She dipped her hand into the cauldron, which Harry now realized was now glowing a blinding white and smoking. The white liquid traveled as far up as her shoulder and Jaina walked over to the veil." She thrust her arm in while crying out "Come back to us Sirius Black, innocent who walked beyond the dark veil!"

Harry cried out as she nearly fell through herself as if something were trying to pull her in. He ran over and grabbed her left arm before she was nearly pulled in again. "Sirius! Use me as your guiding light! Come Back!"

They gave an almighty lurch backwards and out came Sirius. Harry was by his side immediately, almost amazed he was there.

"OW! Damn that cut smarts…" Jaina whispered audibly. "You two ok?"

"Where? How? Dumbledore…."said Sirius, who was still quite dazed.

Harry realized that Sirius had not aged a day since the incident two years ago.

" Harry?"

Harry smiled, his first true smile since Dumbledore's death, and he embraced Sirius. "It's good to see you again Padfoot…"

"Where's Dumbledore?" asked Sirius. "Am I still a wanted man?"

"Just please hold your questions for a few moments…All will be explained in due time…Harry, can you please go to Arthur's office on the second floor, seventh door on the left and ask him kindly to see me in the antechamber across from the lunch hall? As in as soon as you relay the message?" Jaina asked, propping Sirius up against her. She was very tiny compared to him and Harry was amazed she could even bear his weight.

"Certainly…" Harry replied and he ran off.

As they reached the antechamber, Sirius looked at Jaina. " You look incredibly familiar…"

" I'm Becca's daughter Sirius…." Jaina said. "I'm only a year older than Harry…"

Sirius thought about her words for a moment but didn't say anything at first. "Where's Dumbledore?" he asked for a third time. He went to stand but Jaina stopped him.

" Please…It's hard enough for me to say this now…I'm going to give you a quick recap of the past two years. You see Sirius, Harry is now of age, hence why he is here now, the dementors have joined Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy and several of the deatheaters encountered at the ministry the same night you fell behind the veil are in Azkaban, Rufus Scrimgeour is now Minister of Magic and…." She paused and took a hanky from her pocket. "….Sirius, you asked me where Dumbledore is…He's at Hogwarts, resting peacefully."

Sirius shook his head. "Is he ill?"

Jaina couldn't stop the tear that welled up. Just as Arthur and Harry walked in, she stood up, and slammed her hands on the table. "Dammit Sirius…He's dead…Albus Dumbledore is dead…" she cried out. She sat down hard and was quickly embraced by Arthur as Harry laid a hand on Sirius shoulder.

"She's not lying Sirius….I was there…And you won't like who killed him."

Sirius looked as if a Crumple Horned Snorkack had gored him a hundred times. "Dead? Albus is dead?" Sirius rubbed his eyes. "Damn I need an ale. But how'd you bring me back I thought that only fam…." There was a very pregnant pause as Sirius stared at Jaina. "No…" He stood up and knelt in front of Jaina, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Becca would have told me…"

"Bellatrix killed her two days before James and Lily died….She never had the chance…And the only people besides myself that knew died on Halloween night. Then you sought after Pettigrew...You went to Azkaban, I was orphaned…

"Albus took me in, and helped me make my wand…the center core is a phoenix feather, shed by Fawkes, Hagrid gave me a unicorn tail hair and out of the blue I was given a dragon's heart string. The latter of the two I use as the outer core of my wand. The base core, however, are the four sphinx claws given to me by an old wiccan healer. The wood it is made out of is rowan. It basks every month in the light of the full moon. I should warn you, piss me off, and my hexes are amplified times three." Jaina finished.

" So why are you here?"

" Albus knew I could. Pull you from the rift I mean…I wanted to meet you….And also I knew you needed to know the truth." Jaina smiled and took her father's hand. " Besides….I would like you to meet Jonas…"

Harry watched Sirius raise an eyebrow and Jaina ran to another room and pulled in a tall and handsome young man with dazzling blue eyes and mousy brown hair. He wore a big grin and reached down to shake Sirius's hand. "It's a pleasure Mr. Black….Jaina's been rambling on about this day for a while now. My name is Jonas…Jonas Tague. And I wanted to ask you in person if I could have your daughter's hand in marriage…"

Sirius looked taken aback and looked at Harry, who conjured an ale for him. "First things first….We've only just met, how am I supposed to know you're not some dark wizard?"

"I'm muggle through and through Mr. Black, sad to say. If I had known about all this, I would have helped fight Voldemort, but my soul mission in life is to protect Jaina."

Arthur cringed, although he was the only one in the room who did so. "Trust me Sirius, he's a good lad from the states Both have beenat the Burrow for a while…And Jaina's going to be teaching at Hogwarts this fall, provided her, Harry and Jonas get back before the term starts. Which comes to remind me….You need to get going now….Jaina, Jonas, both of your rucksacks are in my office. Harry, I can conjure one up now." Arthur said. With a wave of his wand a rucksack appeared at Harry's feet.

"What's going on, where are they going?" Sirius said. He looked at Harry then at Jaina.

" And one more thing. Harry, here is your apparating license. Make sure you stay close to Jaina and Jonas at all times. They're going to be everywhere."

" Right. Extra robes, all climate cloak, provisions…Looks like all is there. Except on thing…"

"What's that Harry…"

"A picture of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny…"

Arthur nodded and three pictures came zooming forth from his office. Here…The third is all four of you at The Burrow a few summers ago, just before the Quidditch World Cup…"

Harry nodded and looked at Jaina. "Have any clue where the fourth horcrux is?"

"Just a slight notion….Albus tipped me off to it not long ago…" Jaina said. " We'll go by portkey for the time being…Are you ready Harry?"

Harry looked at Sirius and Mr. Weasley. They nodded. " Mr. Weasley, have Ginny take care of Hedwig for me. Please…"

Arthur nodded. "Be careful, all of you…."

"Jaina…" Sirius said.

"Yes?"

"You've grown up beautifully…I wish I had been there for you…."

"Don't worry Dad…Things will work out." Jaina replied, the three of them touching the portkey.

And with that, the portkey glowed and they were gone.

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed…. juat made some minor adjustments. What is going to happen to them? Find out in the next Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I solemnly swear that I am up to no….Oops, wrong one…I don't own J.K. Rowlings characters…yadayadayada…DON'T SUE ME PLEASE! **

**A/N: Chaosblazen…The only reason I had Harry set up shop in Diagon alley two days after his birthday was because the magic that allowed him to be safe with Petunia and Dudley wore off on his seventeenth birthday. So what if Sirius is dead…It's fanfiction, right? Also I'm gonna have some hypotheses about vampires that I'll be putting into writing here….I'm at work while I'm typing this so please bear with me….On another note: OMG! I am so sorry to all who have read this chap. I didn't realize that my comp had cut me off half way through the chappy. To make up for it, I went and edited the chap to make up for any lost info. Hope you all like!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Relic of Ravenclaw

Harry blinked into the bright sunlight and looked around him. Jaina and Jonas were looking around as they gained their bearings. Jaina looked at Harry.

" Carpathian Mountains, very dangerous at dusk...This area is crawling with vampires….it's twelve now, we have about six hours of sunlight to go…." She drew her wand then pulled another from her boot. "I like to fight with two wands….It was my mum's…Keep your wand at the ready, Harry. There's a large nest of acromantulas south of here…Let's just hope we don't need to go south to find the horcrux."

"How's Jonas supposed to protect himself?" Harry asked, looking at Jonas as he scouted a path ahead.

"You don't need to worry about him, Harry…He's a wiccan trained body guard. He's been protecting me since he was sixteen and I was fourteen. Every wicca had their own muggle body guard, but it wasn't very common that they lived long. Jonas has been protecting me for four years, but there is no doubt in my mind that he would die for me if it meant me surviving to help fight this war."

Jonas returned and kissed Jaina's forehead. "All's well to the north Jai, there are caves in the shadows of the mountains to the east and west where I think the draculs are taking refuge until dusk." Jonas reached behind him and pulled out a very wicked looking blade. It had a large blood red gem embedded in the hilt that pulsed slowly.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of it; it was a beautiful work of craftsmanship.

"Like it Harry? It chose me eight years ago to wield it, for now, but it will only reveal its name to whom it wants to be its permanent wielder. For now, I've called it Soul Stealer. Perfect against vampires….Because they're the undead, they cling to their souls to keep them alive. Once their soul is taken away, the body is dead, permanently. Voldemort wouldn't be able to use them." Jonas said, smiling at his sword.

"Okay…we've dawdled long enough…We should get moving Jonas. _Ponastinos sulos_…"She whispered to her wand. At once the wand began spinning like mad and just as soon as it had started spinning, it stopped. It had pointed….

"South!" Jonas groaned, and he went up ahead. "I really don't like spiders!"

"He shouldn't worry….One of my many talents, communing with animals is my best….As long as something doesn't scare me…We should be alright…I've dealt with the oversized spiders before…They're really easy to bargain with…Besides…All we have to do is tell them where the vampires are hiding and they'll have fresh meat…"

Harry nodded. He walked in front of Jonas, allowing Jaina to lead the way to the fourth horcrux. He felt sandwiched between the two, but was grateful for them being here. He knew he would have never been able to do it alone, but had never expected them to be so willing after they had just met. Harry reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his picture of Ginny. It had only been a month, but still, he missed her terribly. He wanted to see her again, hold her and tell her it was going to be alright. He heard a screech and there was Hedwig, carrying a piece of red parchment. She came down lightly, perching herself on Harry's shoulder and nipping his ear affectionately. Hedwig held her leg out to Harry, who patted the snowy owl and placed the howler on the ground. "I suggest we make a run for it...I guarantee it's from my friends Ron, or Hermione. If it's Hermione, she's not going to be very happy with me at all."

Jaina and Jonas sniggered and they made they're way through the brush. Hermione's shrill voice could be heard for miles as they tried to make a break for it. Harry was unfortunet to have to hear every word and was surprised to hear such language come from the young woman's message. Just as soon as they had walked in Jaina stopped them. She bent low to the ground and sniffed. "Jonas...Harry...There are more than just acromantula in this forest...We're being followed. Jonas, do you have you're shield cloak on?" Jaina said, slightly worried. She sighed as Jonas nodded and looked to Harry. "Have your invisibility cloak ready Harry...I will not allow them to get their hands on you if they kill me and Jonas...Be on your guard, both of you."

They walked a little further and came upon the acromantula nest. Harry looked around and saw that none of the giant spiders that had inhabited this nest were alive any longer. All of them were frozen, some as if ready to attack, but all were dead. Jaina looked around, horror stricken at the entire sight and fell to her knees. She looked up as soon as she did and ran over to a rather large spider, obviously the leader of this family. It squirmed as if frightened, and relaxed as soon as she set a hand near it's mandibles.

"Shh….You need not be afraid, Krigot…I shall not harm you…"She whispered soothingly. "What has happened here?"

"We first thought they were the night walkers…" said the spider, between clicks. "We prey upon them when food is scarce and they wander heedlessly into our nest…But all went wrong when my children set to attack…Many of them came and killed them. My children managed to protect me and my mate, but at the cost of all their lives…I know not who they are, but they kill without mercy…They have bone instead of face…and they are fearless…Hurry and pass….They will return at dusk with the night walkers for my mate and I…Go…"

Harry looked at the spider and then at Jaina. They touched heads for a brief moment and the spider went quiet.

"Follow me…We need to hurry. This nest will be crawling with vampires before long…." Jaina said.

Harry could see worry shining in her eyes as she looked at Jonas. " I thought you said dusk wasn't for hours." Harry said sharply.

" It's not…But it's going to take some time to get there. It will be close to dusk by the time we get there." She replied.

They carried on for hours in silence and only looked back when Jaina could feel something following them.

* * *

Jonas slipped away for a moment, taking heed to not let the wiccan bitch sense his leave. Such a useful spy he had been to his master. Now was the chance to let her and the Potter boy die. " Lucius…" he hissed.

" Jonas…You were successful yes?" came the familiar drawl of Lucius Malfoy.

" Yeah, they're almost there…I won't swear to it, but the girl might be pregnant….I dunno." Jonas replied. " I've played sap to that bitch for too long…I want her to believe I'm dead Lucius….Tell her you killed me and take this…I'm afraid that it'll try to kill me itself. I'll be waiting…"Jonas said, quickly handing Lucius the sword.

" You've done well in the name of the Dark Lord Jonas…I am sure you will be rewarded…Ha…A wizard playing muggle…I would have never guessed."

" Yeah, well her dad did…He knew something was wrong the moment I asked him for his brat daughter's hand in marriage. Just know this Lucius…She duels with two wands….and her own wand is extremely powerful…Watch out for her stunners." Jonas replied. " I'm headed out…I've transfigured a rock to look like my lifeless body…She'll have no trouble believing you that I'm dead."

Lucius smiled wryly at the man before him. He would have to kill him only if ordered so, but if a man will betray those who love him, whose says he wouldn't betray those he served. He smiled again and disappeared into the surroundings.

* * *

Jaina held her arm out and stopped Harry. " Jonas...Where the...Shit." she said. " We need to step up the pace Harry. If Jonas isn't here, it can't be good."

" You're positivly right..." said a voice in the shadows. Harry recognized it immediatly and his brow furrowed. A sword fell in the grass and Jaina uttered a small sob. " You see, my lovely wicca, I had the pleasure of killing that goody goody two shoes Jonas not to far back." Lucius stepped into the light, a dozen or so deatheaters following suite. " And you and Potter, " he spat out Harry's name like it were a dirty word. " Are about to join him."

Jaina looked at Harry and smiled. " Put on you're cloak Harry..." she whispered.Her mother's wand flew into her left hand and she turned both wands on Lucius. "_ STUPEFY_!" she screamed and two stunners shot out of her wand and collided with two death eaters standing next to Lucius. She spun around and two more deatheaters rushed up to her, shouting curses and hexes out the wazoo. Jaina blocked all of their attacks and expertly knocked each out. Harry watched in awe as she battled all of them except Lucius and an other deatheater.

Lucius looked at the other deatheater and smirked, waving his hand foreward as if saying ' You go ahead, she is yours.' The deatheater nodded and stalked Jaina menacingly.

" Serverus..." Jaina spat. " I always knew you were up to no good. You despicable overgrown bat!" She began to circle Snape as he crept to the side.

" You...you will never be half the wizard I am Black...You are a weak minded insolent little..."

Harry had had enough. He pulled his wand and held it to Snape's chest. " I had no trouble in attacking you once when you were a teacher Snape...I sure as hell have no trouble attacking you now that you've killed Dumbledore...You're lucky you don't die where you stand." Harry spat.

Lucius pulled his wand and screamed the killing curse, aiming haphazardly at Jaina. Instead it missed Jaina and headed for Snape. Jaina looked back, aimmed her wand and cried ' _Tripulsarta Robus_!'. Almost immediatly, Snape fell to the ground and was pulled over to Jaina's feet as if by invisible strings.

" _Stupefy_!" Harry cried out, thus stunning Lucius Malfoy. He rushed over to Snape and drew him up by the front of his robes. " Looks like you've grown soft Snape...It took Malfoy trying to kill Jaina before you would even do anything."

Snape scowled dangerously at Harry. " Unlike Lucius, I have a code of honor to where I do not attack pregnant women...Oh! Did you not tell him princess? Thought precious Harry Potter was too young to know one of his companions was with child?" Snape spat visciously.

Jaina looked down at Snape horror stricken. He knew...He knew her deepest secret...She hadn't even told Jonas. The one thing she thought she could hide he knew. Just as she raised her wand to stun him, Harry's right hand connected with the man's jaw.

" I've been dying to do that for ages." Harry replied. He looked at Jaina. " You should have told me...You should tell Sirius...I mean...Why would you hide something like that?"

" I didn't want you to baby me like you are now." Jaina replied. She looked longingly at Jonas' sword and sighed. " Such a same that my child will not know their father."

" Hey...Sirius will make a great granddad I'm sure...But honestly...I don't know how he's going to take you being with child, the father being dead and you unmarried." Harry replied.

Jaina shook her head. " Let's just go Harry...We have a job to do."

Harry nodded and looked at the ground. Jonas's sword lay there. He picked it up in his left hand and ran to catch up to Jaina.What he didn't notice was that the gem shimmered slightly before he caught up to her.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, tears streaking Jaina's face every so often. Harry patted her arm sympathetically, and she grabbed his hand. Harry placed the said hand around her shoulder and squeezed her tightly. They walked into the mouth of a large cave, Jaina leading the way with her wand. Harry saw a door much like the one from the last horcrux, and saw Jaina was about to cut herown hand.

" No Jaina...Save your strength for the baby...You both will need it in the days to come...Give me the knife." Harry said gently.

Jaina couldn't help rolling her eyes as he took the knife from her hand and opened the doorway himself. They passed through quickly and Harry saw a stone table in the center of the room basked in an eerie red light that descended from the ceiling. Then he looked to the table. There it was. Sitting in the center, revovling slowly as if suspended by hidden strings was a golden cirlet adorned with large sapphires.

" So there it is...Ravenclaw's relic...Rowena's Cirlet." Harry whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I solemnly swear that I am up to no….Oops, wrong one…I don't own J.K. Rowlings characters…DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!**

**A/N: I know I rushed quite a bit in the last chapter and for that I'm sorry, but I must say, that was quite a bit to type in 45 minutes. I will clarify more in this chapter. I'm hoping to see some more reviews soon, and I wouldn't object to fan hints on where to place the setting of the other relic would be. I get inspiration from my reviewers, please help if you feel you can. Other than that...I know that Snape will be pretty OOC, but I hope it works for literary purposes. Another Note, It's now the tenth and I had to go back and change a few things….Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Nightblade Sanriel and Snape's Confession

Harry looked at the relic, quite puzzled in fact as to what trap could possibly be. _What, an instant death for those who touch it? _He thought, slightly bemused. But his smile faded almost immediately for nothing could drive away the look on Lucius Malfoy's face when he said he had killed the father of Jaina's child." I need to figure out how to get it." Harry said.

" I can tell you now Potter, put you're arm in that light, prepare to have it incinerated." Snape spat, leaning against the wall for support. He was holding his ribs, and Jaina stood up.

" What the hell are you doing in here? You may have just as well killed Jonas, being with those bastards!" Jaina screamed. She began to advance on him menacingly, drawing her wand and Snape held his out before her.

" Jaina...Back away...I wouldn't want you to miscarry..."He said softly. " My last orders were from Albus...Harry...You need to hear this...Hear me out...Then torture me all you like. Heaven and hell knows I deserve it."

Harry had raised his wand to Snape's eye level and let it drop slightly. " I'm going to pull a vile of veritaserum from my cloak. Then ask all the questions you will." Snape said. There was a look in Snape's eyes that conveyed the guilt of killing the only man that had truly trusted him. " I just want you to know the truth."

Harry lowered his wand completely. " Drink it. I need to see if it's real. " He watched impatiently as Snape took a rather large gulp. " Who conveyed the portion of the prophecy to Voldemort?" Harry said.

Snape hung his head and looked up. " I did." he said.

" Why did you kill Albus Dumbledore?"

Snape sank to his knees. " When Narcissa Malfoy came to me looking for assistance, she made me swear by making an Unbreakable Vow that I would assist Draco should he fail. I immediately conveyed the message to Dumbledore about Draco's mission, and the fact that I made an Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa. I was mortified at what I had to do. Albus told me should that the situation arise, I was to carry it out, to make Voldemort think that I had truly come back to him. That is the truth, I swear to it." Snape said. He looked emotionally drained, as if reliving the worst memory he had.

" That honestly sounds like something Albus would do Harry. He wanted to be sure that the Order was still receiving information from their only inside man. Why did you come here Serverus?"

" To help you..." Snape replied softly. " I cannot live with what I have done any longer. If I can help to bring Voldemort down, I will do so..." Harry couldn't help but notice the look, the crazed look of someone who direly wished to repent themselves, in Serverus Snape's eyes.

" What information do you have that can help us?" Harry said.

" The location of the other relic, and how to get past every trap." Snape replied. He went to stand and began to fall over again, as if in a faint. Jaina rushed over and caught him and laid him gently on the ground. " _Envenerate_!" she said softly. " He is telling the truth...Albus knew it had to be done...It just hurts so bad that I've just lost the two people I loved the most..."

" I understand...trust me." Harry replied. He looked down at his hand and finally realized that Jonas' sword was sitting in his hand. He moved it into his wand arm and pocketed his wand. As he went to place the magnificent sword in-between his belt and pants, the jewel glowed bright and Harry looked down at it.

* * *

Harry looked around him, he wasn't in the cave, nor was he anywhere near the Carpathian Mountains, he was near Wales, a far long way from where he was supposed to be. He went to turn and there stood a tall, but stocky man in his late thirties. He looked exactly like Jonas. 

_"You are the champion whom carries this blade?"_ he said, looking at Harry with piercing silver eyes.

Harry looked surprised. " What?"

_"You have sheathed the blade, do you carry it's burden?" _said the man.

" I guess..." Harry said, unsure of what to say. Without warning, the words Jonas said just hours earlier passed through his mind. _The blade will name itself to whom it chooses to wield it. _

" _Do you accept the burden of the nightblade, Sanriel?_" the man said, looking at Harry with a soul piercing gaze.

" Yes...I shall accept it's burden and wield it." Harry said, feeling an odd calm about himself.

"_ Then destroy the circlet, here. If you destroy it, the blade is yours and your heirs until the end of time._" the man replied. He barely waved his hand and without warning, Ravenclaw's circlet appeared on a stone pedestal.

* * *

Harry began to move away from Jaina and Snape, as if transfixed by the circlet. Jaina ran up to as if to stop him but Harry looked at her and gently pushed her from his way. 

" Serverus! He's gone mad! He's going to destroy the horcrux without disarming the trap!" Jaina screamed.

Snape looked at Harry and indeed, Harry was nearly at the relic, quickly closing the space between them. Snape went to cast a Full Body Bind, but Harry only turned and deflected it with a casual wave of his hand. His eyes were blank and void of emotion.

* * *

Harry was barely struggling to get there, but it seemed as if there were some invisible force at work here trying to stop him. He could have sworn he had heard Jaina's voice calling to Snape to stop him. _No, just a trick of the mind._ He was at the circlet now. Sweat was beading on his brow. He felt oddly warm but ignored it. He brought the sword up and then down in an arc, destroying the frail golden circlet before him. He saw an apparition twist and twirl in pain and he smiled with satisfaction. _He should just disappear_. Harry raised the blade again and stabbed the apparition, and the jewel became brilliantly bright at once.

* * *

Jaina pulled Harry out of the light at once, just as a fiery hell storm unleashed itself on the table and the three feet surrounding it. Swearing obscenely, Jaina pulled him up by the front his robes, thoroughly pissed he had not been even paying attention and cuffed him upside the head. 

"OW! What the bloody hell was that for!" Harry screamed. He had dropped the sword when Jaina had cuffed him harshly and he bent down to pick it up.

"YOU! Oh dear gods! Were you possessed or something? You dumb prat, just waltzing over to the circlet. Sure you destroyed it, but why the hell didn't you move when the trap triggered?" Jaina screamed. She had pulled Harry face to face again. " I swear to every deity there is. Molly and Arthur would have had my head! Not to mention the rest of the Weasley's that are of age! First they would have hexed me two and a half times into oblivion, then would have brought me back just to do it again!"

" You know all of the Weasley's?" Harry said.

"I should...They are related to my dad right?"

Harry shook his head. " We'll talk about this later. We should get back to theLeaky Cauldronand rest up." He went to leave and paused. " Snape...Owl me in two weeks time to give me the location of the other relic. Nagani is a horcrux, right?"

"Yes..." came the quiet reply.

" I would go into hiding somewhere..." Jaina said. She looked at him and knelt down. " Here...Go to this flat in the States...It'll take them a long time to find you I'm sure."

* * *

Harry woke up in theLeaky CauldronThree days later to an incessant pounding on his door. 

" **_HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU OPEN THIS DOOR_!**" came the shrill scream from none other than his best friend Hermione Granger.

Harry shook his head. He knew this was going to happen pretty soon, but didn't know exactly when. He threw on some clothing and tried to tidy his hair. Harry took a deep breath and opened the door, a very angry vision of Hermione appearing almost immediately and right behind her a very red faced Ron Weasley.

" 'Mione, Ron...Please come inside..." Harry said. The sword was sheathed in the corner near his bed. He stepped aside and allowed his best friends to pass.

" Harry, do you even realize my own mum wouldn't tell me where you were! What the hell did you do? Where in gods name..." Ron began.

"Did you get that sword." Hermione finished. She walked over to it and held it in her hands.

" Don't unsheathe it...It's extremely powerful. I wouldn't want to check it's sharpness either...That thing will take your soul if it believes you're evil." Harry said quickly.

" Harry...It's one of the night blades! There are only a few in the whole world!" Hermione said, nearly astonished." Where in the world did you get this?" She set the sword down gently and looked at Harry.

" It's a long story, and I only ask for no interruptions..." Harry replied. He thus began to regale them with the tale of finding the fourth horcrux, and the fight with the Deatheaters. " Malfoy said he killed Jonas. Jaina wants his head."

" Wait...Draco Malfoy? He killed someone!" Hermione said shocked.

" No...Not Draco...His dad..."

The room went silent for a moment as the trio looked to the ground, at a loss to say a word.

" Jonas...Nice bloke, stocky, big smile, great sense of humor, always showing displays of affection on Jaina..." Ron said, looking away for a moment, then at the sword.

" Blue eyes that were always laughing?" Hermione asked.

" That's him." Harry replied sadly.

Ron stood up and went over to the window.

" Ron?"

" They were going to get married...At the Burrow I mean...Shortly after Bill and Fleur's wedding. It must be hard, losing the one person who you know you're destined to spend your life with. Jonas was a crazy bloke, but he made her laugh so much. You could just tell that they wanted to be together forever."

" Dear god...Poor Jaina.." Hermione whispered. " You see, we knew she was looking for you...She dropped by the Burrow and it's almost as if Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had known her her whole life."

" We have." said Ron. " Mione, she's Sirius' daughter. She met Charlie and Bill when they were at Hogwarts...She was supposed to be a year ahead of us, but we didn't see her after we started our first year. She used to spend the summers with us. She's a real fun person Mione...George has always had a real soft spot for her though, but didn't like Jonas too much. Is something up Harry?"

Harry looked down. " She went to the Burrow first then met me in Diagon Alley...So you two knew What Jaina was going to do?"

Ron looked at Harry a little closer. " Harry there's something you're not telling us..." He walked over to him and sat down." What's going on? What happened after you destroyed the circlet?"

" It's not what happened after...Ron, Mione, Jaina's pregnant..." Harry said, looking up at them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I truly swear that I do not own any of these characters save Jaina Black. All Others belong to J.K. Rowlings. I am borrowing them for the purpose of fanfiction. **

**A/N: I hope I get some more reviews soon. Please don't be shy. I gather my next chapters based on feed back. It is you which gives me my inspiration, besides music. Please, as I've said, don't be shy, tell me if this sucks, or give me anything that you feel can be contributed to the story.** **Also, fair warning, this next chapter may be centered more on George and Jaina more than Harry and the others. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: At the Burrow

Harry came in with Ron and Hermione to the Burrow. He was nervous beyond hell as he was about to confront Ginny for the first time since the train in June. _What if she hates me! What if the rest of her brothers try to hex me into oblivion! God, what am I going to do!_ Harry thought frantically.

Without warning, a blur of red and blue barreled at him, throwing their arms around his neck. " Harry! I was so damn worried! Where have you been!" said the frantic voice of none other than Ginny Weasley.

Without thinking, Harry pulled her close and kissed her lightly. " Damn, I thought you were gonna kick my arse..." Harry said softly. " I'm sorry I haven't written, but it's hard to explain." He closed his eyes and pulled her close again, drawing in her scent. She smelled so lovely at the moment and he didn't want to let go. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Molly from behind Ginny. " Morning, Mrs. Weasley..."

Mrs. Weasley didn't look upset at him one bit, as he feared the family may be. Instead she was smiling as she walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. " Don't worry, Harry dear, Jaina's already explained everything to us. Now, what you can do is explain what just occurred between you and my daughter." she said.

Ron and Hermione sniggered as Harry was frog marched into the house. They gave each other a quick look. " Should we tell him?" Hermione said.

" What?" Ron replied. He was looking around for someone.

" Looking for George are you?" Hermione asked.

" Yeah, just trying to find him before it gets too dark. You know how he and Jaina have been since Jonas died..." Ron looked at Hermione. " We can't let her know that we know...But what do you mean by 'Should we tell him' ?" He lead her towards the house and cast a sidelong glance at her.

" You know exactly what I mean..." Hermione said, giving Ron a smile.

Ron raised a perceptive eyebrow. "OH! That..." He replied, and they ran back inside laughing.

* * *

Harry and Ginny took a moment to walk over to the woods, looking for Jaina and George. Neither could be found anywhere and Mrs. Weasley was worried about Jaina being alone with George too long. " Do you think they went to London?" Harry said.

" I already know they're there...George took Jaina to make sure she is pregnant...If so...She'll be the school's first expecting teacher." Ginny replied. She felt Harry's hand close around her's and she blushed a heavy crimson. " Why did you kiss me earlier anyway?"

" Hm? Oh..." Harry replied. He turned her towards him. She looked so beautiful like this. Her lips slightly open, just perfect for kissing, her bright brown eyes gazing up into his own green ones, her long red hair clinging to the sweat on her forehead. " For the same reason I did last term. I wanted you to know I still care for you."

Ginny launched her arms around his neck and sighed. " Harry...I can't stand being apart any more...Please come back to Hogwarts this term...I couldn't stand it if you didn't." Her head fell and she buried her face into his chest.

Harry gently lifted her head to look at him. " I already promised Jaina I would come back...So don't be miserable on my account." Harry replied. " And besides...I couldn't bear Dean to try and have another go at trying to pick up my girl again..."

" You don't mean..." Ginny began. She smiled brightly when Harry nodded and he picked her up and spun her around. " What made you change you're mind?"

" It's complicated...but why push the ones you love away when what this can only be won by love." Harry replied. " Besides...I want Ron to know you're not just a fling...That I really care about you. Ginny...My heart has been aching because I can't bear to be without you. Don't give up on me...Please.."

Ginny stood up on her tiptoes and sweetly kissed Harry, his hands holding hers as they rested on his chest.

* * *

Jaina looked at the hansom redhead walking beside her. She was scared to death to find out if she was really pregnant. George looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile. He had always like Jaina, no doubt about it. She was everything he and Fred talked about to be the perfect woman. It was just a bonus that she had gorgeous locks of cascading auburn hair. Her beautiful eyes were mysterious and her smile was, to him anyway, like an angel's. Her tiny hand rested on his arms as they stopped at the entrance to St. Mungo's and George took it in his own.

" Hey, Everything will be alright...If you're pregnant, Sirius will kill Lucius to get back at him..." George began. _Or else I'll find Jonas and kill him myself for hurting Jaina. _George thought bitterly. He knew there was something about Jonas that he wasn't letting on, that he wasn't telling Jaina. And that alone was a reason for George not to trust him._ And the fact that she gave herself to him! Probably how she got pregnant._ George really didn't want to hold Jaina at fault for this, but he knew that something had to be done.

While George was thinking Jaina was looking around. She felt something behind them and turned, looking right into the eyes of none other than Jonas. She kept staring at him and ran towards him, but George caught her hand before she ran in front of a muggle bus.

" What are you mental!" George said sharply, hold Jaina to him.

Jaina didn't reply, she was staring at the spot Jonas had been at before the bus had passed. She buried her head into George's jumper and cried. Gods, why now, why did he have to be dead now? Why couldn't he just leave her be if he was? All these thoughts were running through her mind as George lead her to St. Mungo's.

" C'mon Jaina...let's get this test done and be off." George replied He led her inside and looked kindly at the receptionist.

" Anything I can help you with Mr. Weasley?" She said sweetly. " AH! Ms. Black. You're right on time, come come...This way please. Mr. Weasley, if you'll just wait here please I'll be back with Ms. Black."

Jaina was led to a sparkling white room and sat on the gurney there. She waited with the utmost impatience. When she heard the door open again, she turned and greeted the healer there. " Morning Healer Merri..."

" Good morning Ms. Black...So you're here to make sure you're pregnant?"

Jaina nodded. She felt out of place...She was eighteen and she might be pregnant! How stupid could she have been.

" It's alright deary...You need not worry about your pregnancy. Now just lift up your shirt love and we'll get right to it. But just a quick question before we do...Does Mr. Weasley happen to be the lucky daddy?"

" No...The baby's father...He's dead...He was murdered about four days ago."

Healer Merri shook her head. Such a shame that the two weren't having this baby together. They would have some truly beautiful children together. " No worries deary...You're probably better off with Mr. Weasley anyways...Now, about that test..." she said. She pointed her wand at Jaina's bare stomach and whispered an incantation. Jaina's stomach began to glow purple, then blue, then pink, then both. " Congratulations Ms. Black. It's twins..."

* * *

Jaina sat in the garden, talking with George. Her head rested on his shoulder and silent tears were streaking down her face. She felt his arms draw her close and she sighed. " What am I going to do George...I'm two months pregnant...I'm supposed to be teaching at Hogwarts, and to top it off...the love of my life is dead..." Jaina whispered. _How do I tell them it's twins?_

George looked down at her and shook his head. He knew Jonas had to have been a wonderful guy, but something still set him uneasy with each mentioning of him. " Hey...don't worry...I'll take care of you and the baby..." George replied. " I'll even go back to Hogwarts with you...Can you trust me enough though?"

Jaina couldn't help but to let a small smile cross her features. George was so fiercely loyal to her she couldn't believe it sometimes. She had grown up around the Weasley's during her summers. She had played many childhood games with the twins. " Thanks Gred...Where's Forge?"

" Minding the shop in London..." George replied. " He about kicked my arse out of the store when Knickers came zooming in with your owl."

Jaina laughed. " Doesn't surprise me George...Besides...half the pranks you pulled at Hogwarts, were my dad's ideas sometimes."

George looked at her incredulously. " Not the portable swamp!"

Jaina laughed again. " You're right...I guess. Oh damn! I just remembered...I gotta get Dad over here...You know...Surprise the hell outta Molly and Arthur...not to mention Ron and his girlfriend."

George looked away for a second. " Lavender's not here..." he replied, slightly dumbstruck.

Jaina smiled and apparted before George could ask another question of her. " Dammit...Always leaving me on a cliff...I swear..." George said._ But the only two girls here are Ginny and He..._ George looked inside, staring wide eyed at Ron and Hermione. _No damn way...I don't believe my ears! _

_

* * *

_

Harry and Ginny set the dining room table, giving each other furtive glances. " You do know that Jaina and George have been back for a while now...Why didn't you go talk to her?" Ginny said.

Harry looked at her. " I sort of feel guilty for Jonas' death. I mean...There had to be more than what I could have done."

" You could have gone back yourself and jumped in the path of the killing curse..." Ginny said, giving Harry a dark look. They finished setting the table and walked into the living room. Without warning, Jaina apparated back inside of the kitchen.

" Hey Molly...I need you're help please!" Jaina called.

Mrs. Weasley hurried into the kitchen only to run back out screaming. " DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN ABOVE!" were her only words. She rushed out side and back into the house, carrying an old broom. " Jaina...You better not be deceiving me!"

" Come on Molly! Why the hell would she do that?" came Sirius' voice.

Ron and Hermione jumped up, hearing his voice and Harry ran into the kitchen, embracing his godfather.

" OH MY GOD! SIRIUS!" Hermione screamed, then running over to him, followed by Ron and Ginny.

" Oh did I forget to mention that I brought him back from beyond the veil?" Jaina said sheepishly, and ducked a quick swing from Molly as the broomstick went whizzing over her head. " Lay off Mol! I'm preg..."

Molly stopped and looked at Jaina apologetically. " I'm sorry dear...I completely forgot..." Mrs. Weasley said as Jaina ran back outside, Sirius in hot pursuit. " Every time she thinks of him or that baby...I pity the man that killed Jonas..."

Harry cringed. He walked outside briskly, finding Sirius out there with her.

" Jaina...Please...I know you love Jonas, but there's no way to bring someone back from the killing curse. I hate to tell you this, but you need to get over him and think about who's going to take care of you and that baby..." Sirius replied. " Do you even know who killed him?"

" Yes..."

Harry winced and laid a hand on Jaina's shoulder. " Don't worry...If I know the Weasley's, they'll be for you every step of the way." Harry replied. " You just worry about yourself...When I receive the next location...I'll go alone. I'll be back soon enough, I promise."

Jaina nodded and sighed. " Dad...Can I stay at Number twelve for now?"

Sirius nodded and hugged his daughter. " I gotta make up for lost time somehow...This'll be a fresh start for both of us." he whispered.

George came outside and looked over to Sirius. " Excuse me Sirius...Would you mind if I talked to Jaina, privately for a moment?"

Sirius nodded and turned to Harry. " C'mon Harry...We need to talk ourselves..." he said.

Harry only nodded and allowed himself to be steered away from his god-sister.

* * *

" Jaina..."

" Yeah?"

" What is it?" George said, sitting in the grass with Jaina in front of him.

" What?"

" The baby! Boy, girl, twins, triplets? Well?" George said.

Jaina smiled. " It's a surprise." she replied.

George groaned. Of all the times to be feeling like herself again, it had to be now? He pulled her into a tight hug and inhaled the sweet scent of her delicious auburn hair. Like honey and roses with a hint of lavender. _Such a lovely scent_, he thought privately.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I solemnly swear that I am up to no….Oops, wrong one…I don't own J.K. Rowlings characters…DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!**

**A/N: WOOHOO! I may not be getting many reviews for this story, but I am inspired any way! My birthday is not far from now and I actually have a reason to look foreward to it. But hey...I have inspiration, a wonderful man that loves me and a great extended family that keeps telling him to hurry up and pop the question. And they claim I am the impatient one. Here come Chap 5 !**

**Also those of you who have been reading will take into notice that I have altered this chapter. I was not to pleased with the length of it, so I just spent a good two hours revising in some places and typing in others. I also have a cat to deal with and that alone added to the two hour length of my endeavor. Also I am putting out a request to find a Beta...I find that no matter how good my eyes can be at finding mistakes, I still have made quite a few errors. I could desperatly use the help if I could find it. Thank you all.**

**Jaina**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Headboy, Headgirl

Harry did not see much of Jaina nor Sirius at the second week of August started to draw near. Harry was sure it was due to the fact Jaina was pregnant. On the morning of the fourteenth he found it hard to be expecting anything else. That morning, whilest Ginny and Ron were adamantly discussing quidditch stratagies, four owls flew in the window, accompanied by Hedwig with a post for Harry. The school list came in that morning.

Hermione was the first to open hers, only to have a small golden pin fall out onto her plate. Ron and Harry had been expecting this all their years at Hogwarts.

Hermione gingerly held the pin in her hand, almost in disbeliefe. " Ginny...Please tell me that says what I think it does..."

" Hermione...It says..." Ginny began, only to stare at it too. " Oh lord...Hermione it says..."

" I'm Headgirl?" It was a question at first, only until the shock settled. " I'm Headgirl..."

Ron smiled at her and patted her shoulder. He opened his letter as well and looked at his list. " Bloody hell...Jaina's giving us a couple of books...But this one is outrageous...' Wiccans: A guide to the Magicks of Nature and Protection.'" Ron stated. " Is it on your list too Gin?"

" No...Must only be her seventh years." Ginny replied. She smiled at Harry, who was now opening his letter. There was a small _Clink_ as the other badge fell out.

" They didn't..." Ron said.

" Did they?" Hermione replied.

Harry didn't say a word. They all looked on his plate, and yet, there it was. Shining in the sunlight was the Headboy badge, the very bagde his father had worn in his seventh year. Harry swallowed hard. Was he following in his parent's footsteps now? He was Qudditch Captain and Headboy. It felt unreal, yet satisfying. He picked up the badge and looked up. Ron and Hermione were beaming at him, as were Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. He was returning their smiles with one of his own, but that was soon replaced by the piece of parchment sitting near his plate. " I'm rather full, thank you for a wonderful breakfast Mrs. Weasley." He stated. He took the parchment and continued upstairs and into the bathroom. He turned and cast an Impreturbable charm on the door and sat on the closed toilet seat.

Harry cautiously unrolled the parchemnt and looked at it. It was in Snape's handwriting and he sighed. He tucked it away and grabbed his wand from Ron's room. " I'm going out for the day Mrs. Weasley! I'll be at Grimauld Place if anyone needs me!"

" Alright Harry Dear! Say hello to Sirius and Jaina for me please!" Mrs. Weasley called back.

Harry apparated almost immediately from the garden to the entrance hall at Grimauld Place. " Sirius! Jaina! Are you home?" he called out. He went down into the kitchen and smiled,. Jaina was raiding the fridge and was in the midst of eating a chicken leg while tryting to find other edible items from the fridge. " Hungry much?" he said.

" Wari!" Called Jaina in surprise, the chicken leg still in her mouth. She pulled out a rather large jar of pickles and sat down at the table there, smiling. " I gotta leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. George'll be there, he wants to be sure that the baby and I don't overexert ourselves." She said happily.

" What's it gonna be...Boy girl?"

" Fraternal twins!" Jaina called out happily, before slapping her hand over her mouth. " Not one word to any living soul.You just happen to be the only other person that knows...I haven't even told my dad yet. "

" My oh my...You're really bent on keeping it a secret aren't you!" Harry replied. He smiled., but the smile wore away quickly. " Snape sent me the other locaction. It's Pompeii. I don't want you to exhaust yourself by coming with me...Trust me please." He reached out his hand and patted hers. " Jaina...I will be alright...I promise. Besides...I'll have Sanriel at my side..."

" The nightblade! It gave you it's name?" Jaina said. " You're the one destined to weild it then...Makes sense, uncanily." Jaina replied. She swalllowed slgihtly. She took a napkin and a spoon and cast the Port key charm on it. " Here...Be careful Harry...I'll inform Molly and Arthur of your sudden departure.."

Harry went to touch the portkey when Ron jumped on his back.

" And where do you think you're going without us!" Ron said incredulously. He looked Harry sternly and Harry couldn't help but to smile. " Ok 'Mione, you can come out of hiding now."

Hermione rushed into the kitchen the prospect of their first true wizarding adventure outside of school. It made her excited at the place they would be going, what they might be facing. " Ok Harry, where are we off to?"

Harry sighed insinctively. " Are you guys sure you want to be there? Lucius Malfoy is on the loose at the moment and is looking for someone to torture..." Harry replied.

Ron nodded. " Besides mate, you forgot this..." Ron replied. He handed Harry Sanriel, who shook his head and tied the sword to his left hip. " Ok...We have one hour to prepare for this?"

" No, we have to leave now..." Harry replied. He looked to Jaina and smiled. " Make sure Mrs. Weasley's alright..."

Jaina nodded. As a soon to be teacher, she felt proud of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She heard the door open and saw Sirius enter looking at them with tired eyes. " Dad...They'll be ok." Jaina said to him quietly. She looked over at Harry. " Any chance I can join you?"

Harry shook his head. " Sorry Jaina...You need to pack anyways."

Jaina swore under her breath and looked at them. " Be careful in Pompeii. The port key will take you approximately twenty feet away from the next location...Good luck." Jaina watch anticipantly, Hermione quickly transfiguring the napkins into black cloaks. " Be watchful of your surroundings, you three. Always have your wands at the ready and don't believe you're senses until you are safe back home. Understand."

All three nodded and they touched the portkey. With a rush of wind, the three friends felt the familiar sensation of being dragged to their destination by their navals. They arrived in a pile of dust, all three standing, now drawing their wands. Hermione looked around with quick eyes and spotted an openng about twenty feet from them, going down into a crumple ruin.

" There, look." she said softly.

" Ok...Let's move quick...I'm not going to keep you guys in danger. Unlike me, you guys do have parents and family to go home to..." Harry said. He moved speedily through the ruins, and Ron and Hermione followed just as fast. They came to a door,all three looking at it in both confusion and awe.

Ancient writing and pictures covered the wall, and Hermione pushed past them, and began looking at the writing on the wall. They stood there for a good few minute before they heard Hermione cry out in excitement. " Harry...I want you to say this in Parseltongue..." Hermione thrust a piece of parchemnet at him and Harry looked at the doorway. He could swear the snake in the picture was moving towards a muggle hunter.

" _Open the door to me, the greatest parseltongue since Salazar Slytherine himself. Open the door to the greastest of all wizards_ _and no_ _other but I_." Harry said verbatum in a low hiss,then tapping the tip of his wand on the wall. Something began glowing from inside of his wand and the three heard a slight rumble and the wall began moving backwards until a tunnel was in view. " Ok...You two ready?"

Hermione and Ron nodded and Harry whispered ' Lumos.' to his wand and helf it aloft to give them light. They walked along for sometime and came upon a large room. At last there they were, standing in front of the golden cup bearing Helga Hufflepuff's seal.

" Ok...What do we do next?" Ron asked, looking at the cup and then to Harry and Hermione. He allowed his gaze to linger briefly on Hermione and swallowed hard.

Harry unsheathed Sanriel. He felt an ebb of a trap around them. He couldn't quite place where it was but Harry couldn't help but to feel as if they were surrounded. " Stay on your guard you two..."

Hermione stole a glance around them. There was an uneasy air around them. The trio stood back to back as each studied a part of they're surroundings.

Harry stared hard at the painted monsters on the stone wall. His eys settled on the basilisk there and looked at it. It seemed a little too real for comfort. The same basilisk he was staring at was circling around the room. When the tongue flicked out, Harry couldn't help but realizing that it was a little too late. " DUCK!" he screamed out loud as the giant snake burst forth from the wall, fangs bared and itching to kill the new prey it scented.

The basilisk turned and Harry raised Sanriel in an upward arch and Sanriel dug into the snake's exposed underbelly. Ron pushed Hermione protectively behind him and sent a Conjunctivitis Curse towards the snake's eyes. A strangled hiss reached Harry's ears as he dug the blade deep into the bottom of the basilisk's jaw.

Hermione pushed past Ron and pulled her wand. "_ Filitore varatantum_!" she cried. A bright flash of golden light encompassed the basilisk and Harry felt Sanriel clatter to the floor beside his feet, and looked up. The basilisk was now moving restlessly on the stone wall, as if trapped. " _Finite incarceras_!" Hermione cried again. " It can't jump from it's painting any more. Let's move Harry...I feel as if we're still being watched..."

Ron and Harry beamed at Hermione proudly. " That was BLOODY BRILLIANT!" Ron cried out. " Where did you learn that spell?"

" Uh...From one of the books I checked out of the library...It talked about allowing pictures to move from their frames into our world. I never thought reading up on it would ever come in handy..."

* * *

Harry didn't hear any of it though. He was moving towards the cup, as if in a trance once again. Harry walked towards the cup, looking at it with unfeeling eyes. He raised his blade, intent to strike. He brought the blade down, and it crashed hard against the rim of the ancient chalis. Harry watched in terror, even though the cup and the evil apparition were destroyed, as Sanriel's blade shattered. Harry let out a shriek of pain, a fire burning in his right hand and along his arm. He watched the shards imbedded themselves into his very skin, leaving a very frightened looking Hermione and panic stricken looking Ron staring at the bloody arm. 

_What the hell is happening! What happened to Sanriel! _he thought frantically. He couldn't see straight for the pain in his arm and realized that they had to go, very soon. " 'Mione...Port key quick...He knows..." Harry sputtered. He couldn't help sinking to his knees at that moment due to the pain in is scar and his arm.

Hermione and Ron both ran over to him and heard several pops. " KILL THE OTHERS! CAPTURE POTTER!" they heard the voice of Lucius Malfoy scream.

Hermione looked directly at the man and to his left. " NO! You heartless son of a bitch! How could..._Impotente palopatorum_!" She shrilly shouted, and the man to Lucius' left immediatly fell to his kees as if hit with a stunner, clutching his goods at the same time. " And as for you Lucius..." She murmured.

Ron and Harry only glanced up quickly enough to see Lucius Malfoy shrink to the ground, bright blue bell flames engulfing he and the other remaining deatheaters standing. "HERMIONE!" they both screamed and all the touched the spoon and disappeared.

Harry fell into a chair, aidded by Ron,as they reached grimmauld place a moment later. " Hermione...Who was that first death eater that you hit and what spell was that...I would like to refrain fromupsetting you and having that spell cast on me." Ron asked.

" Oh well, um...the spell was a..." She paused, turing a bright red that would rival Ron's hair. She murmured the rest of the sentence to the window and Harry and Ron gavce her a confused look.

" What?" Harry said as Hermione took to quickly casting a healing charm on his arm to help the pain. " Thanks 'Mione..."

" Do two you really want to know what spell that was?" Hermione said warily. She sat down, highly embarrassed at that momentnow that the boys had witnessed her outrager towards the man and the justice she felt she had properly distributed. She sighed exasperatedly as the two nodded. " Oh lord...I...Have you ever had a moment when...Uh...You felt intense pain...There..."

Ron cuaght on quickly. " Try having five older brothers Mione...I know..."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. " Well there was the time back in first year when I accidently mounted a little hard during quidditch practice." Harry murmured quietly.

" And ever have those moments when one moment...Gods how do I put this?" Hermione cried out softly.

Ron snorted. He deliberately waited for Hermione to look at him. " What, pitched a tent then to have it fall because of a disturbing thought or scene?"

Harry automatically burst out laughing at this statment, not only becuase of how bluntly Ron had put it, but because of how red Hermione had turned in front of them at his words. " Don't worry 'Mione, we're men...Yeah it's happened...More times to me than I'd like to count, but really just say it...What kind of spell was that back there?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, only to close it. She conjured a parchemnt and a pen, and wrote it down, clearly too embarrassed to say anything. She first passed it to Ron, who paled almost immediatly and passed the slip to Harry.

" _WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND POSSESSED YOU TO CAST THAT SPELL_?" Ron said. " Honestly woman...I am willing to do anything to stay in your good graces just so that I don't have to be on the recieving end of that spell. "

" But really Hermione...Who was the unlucky bloke that you have permantly ensured can't have kids?" Harry ventured softly.

" The problem is Harry...He already has gotten someone you know pregnant..." Hermione said, her voice now quavering in absolute anger for the victim of her spell. " It was Jonas...He's not dead, like Lucius pronounced him, he's very much alive and is working for Voldemort..."

Suddenly there was a clatter and Harry and Ron turned quickly. Jaina was standing in the door way and had dropped the plates she was carrying. She was pale and looked as if she had been told that she would miscarry in the next twenty four hours. " He's alive...HE'S WHAT!"


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I solemnly swear that I am up to no….Oops, wrong one…I don't own J.K. Rowlings characters…DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!**

**A/N: I would like to take the time to thank Molly-Arthur Weasley, who has graciously offered to put up with me as my Beta. And Also I would like to apologize to my fans who may be reading, I am sorry for the lack of posting that has been apparrent. I work six out of seven days a week and I can barely even find time on my day off to type as I am cleaning. But I would also like to thank you for putting up with my randomness in posting. I am busting ass to be sure that this chapter gets up really soon. And one more thing...This chapter is dark, and it can be quite descriptive at some points. Not for the weak of heart!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Tragedy Strikes

Jaina couldn't believe her ears when she heard the words out of Hermione's mouth. " He's alive? _HE'S WHAT_!" _That was all she could muster to say at the time but her mind was racing. That no good son of a bitch! He got me pregnant to get brownie points with Voldemort? But he's a...No...That would account for the little magical outburst I've seen from him. GOD DAMN HIM! He was only playing with me for all these years...I'll get him...I swear to god I will._ She thought. " Dad...Can you help Harry, Ron and Hermione finish packing up my stuff? I need to run a few errands I forgot about." She said, looking straight at the trio when she said this.

" Jaina NO!"

"Don't!"

"What about the twins!" Harry finally said in a strained whisper.

Jaina shook her head. Nothing was going to get in her way. She could find Jonas if she damned well pleased. And she would be sure that he got more than Hermione had given him at the time.

" Sure Jaina...When will you be back?" Answered Sirius

" Maybe before I apparate into Hogsmead Dad! And that'll be pretty late!" Jaina replied. " I gotta go! Love you!"

And with a last glance at the trio's terrified faces, Jaina apparated.

* * *

" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS SHE THINKING!" Ron cried out. " She'll be killed if she goes up against that many people!" 

Harry was horror-struck. Did she not care about her twins? What about George, Remus, and Sirius, all these people that cared for her, let alone loved her. " We have to wait...Might as well go help her pack, even though I don't know how she'll manage to come back."

Sirius stuck his head in the door. With a quick glance at the look on his three favorite gryffindor's faces, he was instantly worried. " How was Pompeii?"

Harry nodded. "Not too damn great and now Jaina's going to get herself bloody frigging raped or killed for all we know." Ron spat out.

" Jaina's gone to do something stupid then?" Sirius said, his face paling.

* * *

Jaina arrived in a manor set area, and instantly drew both her wands. She glanced around and noticed four people closing in on her precarious position. She smiled. This was going to be fun, for her at the least. " Come out, come out and play Jonas!" She yelled. With the grace of a prima donna and with the green glittering flame of malice shining in her black eyes, Jaina dueled the first man to step up to her. Hexes, curses and other enchantments were thrown her way, yet nothing touched her. 

" _Ferula_!" the man called, finally tripping the young Black.

Jaina's eyes widened slightly, yet fear never once flickered across her eyes, the flame that mearly glittered before was now blazing, her dark orbs betraying her shock and disgust. She felt both her wands being wretched from her hands, and a dirty rag shoved into her mouth. Instantly she gagged at the rotten taste and kicked as four pairs of eyes looked down on her with a familiar look...A look she had only seen in Jonas once. All at once those hands began to rip the clothing from her body and began to defile her in the most inhuman way possible.

One of the men received a swift foot to his jaw and drew his wand. " Want to fight do you?" came the unmistakable voice of Lucius Malfoy. He smiled sadistically and drew his wand. " I'll give you a struggle..._Crucio_!"

Jaina tried to hold as still as she could under the sadistic wizard's curse. _No..._" Still fighting are you? Crabbe, Goyle, Avery? Care to help me?"

The responses were far from Jaina's liking as she felt three more wands inflict the Cruciatus curse upon her. _I will..._ She thought, but even to her, her thoughts didn't hold the conviction they had as sure. _Not..._ She felt a slight tearing sensation in her abdomen. That quickly took her full attention. _SCREAM!_

* * *

Ron looked at the deathly pale Sirius and instantly regretted his little out burst. " Sirius I'm sorry...She's gone to fight without taking anyone with her...The dumb little chit" he whispered 

Harry and Hermione both threw him a mean glance at those words. " She's pregnant and hurt Ron...How could you not expect her to not want to do something...She just found out that the man she thought she knew has been toying with her for years on end. She really doesn't care at the moment...She just wants something done." Hermione said.

" Where could have she gone though?" Sirius said in a strained whisper.

" We don't know...But I assure you Sirius...We'll find her if she turns up anywhere." Harry replied.

Sirius could only nod numbly. " We should start packing the rest of her things." Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed him out of the kitchen and sighed heavily.

* * *

Jaina writhed in pain, she knew what was happening and had no way to prevent it. If only she had her wand, she could do it. She choked on her breath, trying desperately not to let them hear her scream. She tried to focus on helping her little ones hold on, to numb them from the pain they were all experiencing. _Not even out of my womb and they know how harsh the world can be..._She thought. Every tear in the uterine wall was like a stab from a dagger, piercing deeper and deeper each time it was thrust into her. She could feel one of them breaking away, losing their hold and slipping away from her. Jaina could feel a piece of her soul going with the poor unborn child. _Goddess, if you can hear me...Make this stop...I beg of you...They're dying, I don't want to lose them..._ she thought desperately. Jaina opened her eyes, feeling an unknown emptiness as the second life she was carrying slipped away. Above her she saw her, the vibrant sun goddess. She was almost pleasurable to look at, even in her state. 

The Goddess smiled sympathetically down at Jaina. Her golden tendrils swept over her shoulders as she knelt beside the fallen wicca. Her warm honey eyes took in the battered woman and her eyes closed for a brief moment and a solitary tear fell from her Olympian like visage. Her golden dress never once was dirtied as she sat beside Jaina and gently took the woman into her arms. "_ My child...I am terribly sorry for the pain and grief you have just endured. My pain is your pain, child and all will be well in time. As for you children I am sorry...No words can match the grief you will feel...But they will be with me. And in a short while I shall allow you one visit, but there is more that must be done before then. But sleep my child...Sleep and allow your mother to heal you..._"

Jaina complied, the last thing leaving her vision was her two children being held in the arms of the goddess who had comforted her. Her hands dug into the soil beneath her and all was black.

* * *

" Ha! The dumb ass bitch was preggers!" Avery shouted almost gleefully. He raised his wand again, and was stunned from behind. 

Lucius, Crabbe, and Goyle all turned and saw a very pissed off Jonas coming their way. " So, going to stick up for your little bitch after all eh?" Lucius cat- called.

Jonas threw down his wand and threw a mean right hook at Lucius, knocking the man to the ground. " I told you...Lucius I told you if she were to come looking for me to let me know and I would have disposed of her myself."

Lucius laughed at this. " No you wouldn't have, you knew she was pregnant...Didn't you?"

Jonas' eyes widened in shock and he looked down at Jaina. Surely enough, there was a great deal of blood and what looked to be raw hamburger at first sight between her legs. Without a second thought, Jonas' wand shot into his hand and Jonas fired off spell after spell at the three Death eaters. He quickly scooped Jaina into his arms. " Jaina, I'm so sorry...I should have never betrayed you...but Lucius threatened to kill you without a second thought if I didn't do what I've done. I do love you...Don't get me wrong...I've always loved you Jaina Demetir Black...If you can find it in you to forgive me...I'll die a happy man..." Jonas whispered against her ear. He felt Jaina stir in his arms.

" Jonas..." Jaina looked up at him. She felt a terrible heartache when she looked at him. They all had misjudged him so badly. He was doing this because he had been trying to protect her. " Kiss me..."

Jonas obliged her, and cast a portkey spell on the pentacle she wore at all times. " Go Jaina...please..." Jonas heard the groans coming from Lucius.

" Not without you." Jaina saw a bit of movement behind him.

Jonas kissed her again, grabbing her hand and closing it around her amulet. " Go..."

The last thing Jaina saw as she was swept away was Lucius casting the killing curse on Jonas and she watched him fall to the ground...

Dead.

* * *

Jaina hit hard tile as she arrived in St. Mungo's. She tried to get to her feet, but pain surrounded her in a tight knit circle. Medi-witches and wizards came to her and she tried to throw them all off, grief consuming her and the tears began to flow freely down her face. " Jonas! GOD DAMN YOU JONAS!" she cried out to no one. Her heart felt wretched in three or four ways, and collapsed. Mournful sobs racked her body and she felt a blanket draped over her shoulders. " Contact George Weasley and Sirius Black..."She said. And her world became black once again. Here it was nice. She felt no pain, but yet oddly enough, she felt detatched away from the earth. She saw a beckoning light far off. What she saw was a sight heartbreaking enough that she wished at that moment she would die. 

As Jaina entered the light, she saw two beautiful little children,a little girl with onyx eyes and curly brown hair could rival her fathers and a boy, red headed and blue eyed as his grandmother had been. They both looked at her and smiled brightly. " Momma!" they cried out, running to her.

Jaina felt her heart wretch again, harder this time. Here they were, it wasn't some horrific nightmare. She fell hard to her knees, and caught them in her arms. " Arithe...Mikhail...Oh my darlings I'm so sorry..." she whimpered. She clutched her children to her, crying feeling her heart wretch this way and that.

" We don't blame you Momma..." Arithe, the beautiful little clone of Jaina, said, cupping her mothers cheek in her hand.

" We couldn't...We weren't meant to be with you...But we will always love you Momma...And we'll wait for you..." Mikhail finished.

Jaina cried ever harder at this. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder from behind her. " Jonas..." She turned her head and the twins backed away from her. Jaina complied as Jonas pulled her gently to her feet. " Jonas I..."

" Not a word...Just listen...There's not much time left. Arith, Mikhail, go find Lily and James...I wanted to let you know that I love you...I will always love you...But there will be a time that you will need to let go and choose to love another. Promise me that you will do this Jaina."

" Jonas...You can't make me promise that!" she said, nearly exasperatedly. One gaze from Jonas told her he was dead serious about this promise. She sighed and looked down, feeling slightly defeated. " I promise Jonas...But I will not have children."

Jonas sighed and shook his head. " You'll regret saying that one day, let me assure you. We will meet again, that I can promise you..." Jonas replied. He leaned in and brushed a feather light kiss on her lips. " You need to go...They're waiting for you..." Jonas replied.

Jaina looked back to the twins, who were running back to say goodbye to their mother, and then to Jonas.

" I will take care of them. Contrary to your beliefs...I do know how to take care of children." Jonas replied. He took a step aside and allowed Jaina to see the twins one last time while she was still among the living. " Take care you..." His fingers traced her cheek, and wiped away the tears there.

" I will Jonas...Goodbye..." Jaina said. And again, she fell into darkness.

* * *

Sirius and George were right there when Jaina's eyes fluttered open, and both quickly launched into interrogating her on the spot. 

" Are you alright...I mean, who did this to you?" George cried out, nearly hysterical.

" What the hell were you thinking! Going off on you're own like that! You could have died!" Sirius said sternly.

" George...I'll need to retieve my..." George placed her wands in her lap. " Quite being a step in front of me dammit!"

George couldn't help but to chuckle. " I can't do that Jaina...Sirius...We should let her be..." George finally took a step out of the room, and Sirius followed.

" I expect an owl about this...The healers said you could go to Hogwarts tonight like planned, but they said you need to have weekly checkups with Poppy..." Sirius replied. He hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead. " Behave...And If you need to talk to someone...You should talk to Molly about it..."

Jaina nodded and pulled the curtains around her closed. George had brought clothing for her with him. She loved how thoughtful he could honestly be. She smiled at this, maybe Jonas was right...She could move on. She would just have to do it in very little baby steps. She snorted at that thought. _This is going to be interesting to see unfold._ She thought bemusedly. As she buttoned her jeans and let her hand lay on her abdomen. Not even twleve hours ago...She sighed heavily. It was going to be hard, yes. B_ut then again_, she thought, _why would be alive if life was supposed to be easy?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Now...I've have noticed a multitude of hits for my story...and I have only four reviews...I've reached a decision on this as well. And that decision is:**

**I will not post the newest chapter unless I recieve 10 reviews per chapter from now on.**

**I've been losing faith in my writing, and I tend to like getting the input of others for a sotry like this one. My beta is wonderful for this yes, but I would greatly aprreciate it if my goodness or my suckiness is voiced. I would like to know that there are others out there who like reading my story, not just a select few... Please, I've never been really appraised for my work and this is really my only good achievement besides completeing my other fic ' I will'. It's like gaining house points...And at this rate, I'm in last place fighting to get to first...**

**Now with that out of the way, I'll get back to work on the other chapters I've been typing**.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. Although I wish I did...sigh All hail the omnipotent one of Potter Verse!**

**A/N: AH! I will be able to get this knocked out no problem! WEEE! but I do ask that there please be an increased amount in the amount of reviews I have recieved. Make it be known that I will not post chapter 8 until I get about five to ten reviews. If you don't like it say so...If you like it say so...I want to hear your oppion.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Return To Hogwarts

It was hard for Jaina to return to the house that night; she didn't know how she would tell everyone that she had lost the twins. Jaina walked into the house and met three very scared Gryffindors as soon as she walked into the kitchen. " Hey! Calm down...I'm walking, right?" All three nodded. " I'm alive right?" Again they nodded. ''It's late I'm going to bed.'' And with that, she headed upstairs.

As she closed the door to her bedroom, Jaina striped off her shirts and sighed heavily. Jonas' death was still weighing heavily on her mind. They had been a dream pair for the longest time, even when they were just flirting back and forth as stupid teenagers. She sighed and fell onto the bed, her mind going back to the day that Jonas finally confessed to her what had been on his mind for the longest of times.

* * *

_Jonas was looking quite odd as he paid for the tickets to go into the Magic Kingdom at Disney World in Orlando, Florida. He offered his arm to the brunette beside him and she smiled gaily, and took the proffered arm. They were still quite young, one at seventeen while the other was a mere sixteen years of age, but they were both far older than they're years let on. When outsiders looked at the two, they saw what could be described as the happiest people in the world, just caught up with themselves and how in love they looked. But on the contrary, Jaina and Jonas were no where near that level of affection. In fact, they treated each other like best friends often do._

_But today was different for Jonas, he had incidentally fallen head over heels for the young woman beside him, and he very much wished her to be aware of his feelings. They enjoyed many muggle spots, such as Space Mountain in Future Land, and Jaina dragged him all the way over to Frontier Land just to ride Big Thunder Mountain. When lunch came around, they settled at the Cosmic Cafe in Future Land again, for it was the only place the two could agree to go to find chicken stripes._

_Jonas sat quietly though, all the while, looking at Jaina as she happily munched on the healthy amount of greasy food she was currently eating. It's about time she gained a bit of weight...he thought, all the while drinking her in. Her hair, in the current lighting, looked like garnet strands of silk, cascading over her shoulders and around her face, framing it beautifully. The ass length hair flowing over and down her shoulders curled gently under as if cupping her magnificent cleavage. Such a lovely set of assets at my favorite size...C's...He thought perversely, a sly smile splitting across his handsome mug. Her eyes, he hurriedly looked up as she spoke to him and he dove right into them. The opaque pools that were yet to be delved into by anyone. The mysteries that lurked in those eyes were her most appealing feature he had to admit. " Actually, I was about to ask if you would like to hazard Splash Mountain with me." He said sweetly._

_Jaina smiled and looked down, her shy smile giving his loins a slight stirring as he gazed upon her lips as she told him she was terrified of high places. Those lips, oh how he had longed to feel those lips against his for the longest time. They were lush, red by nature, and so full that he was sure if he kissed her roughly, they would be swollen under his ministrations. Yes, he desired every bit of her, but yet he respected her enough to keep his distance. The most appealing thing to him though, was the innocence she clung to. The virgin before him was his ward. He was to protect her, asked by Albus Dumbledore himself to play muggle for a few years and to protect her while teaching her to protect herself at the same time. And he had done that, though only now he wished to have her for his own. They were still teenagers' yes...but hormonal teenagers. There had been many a time when Jaina had caught him beating the bush, or when he had heard her in the shower' Getting a thorough massage' from the shower head setting._

_Their luncheon finished, Jonas pulled Jaina back to Frontier Land to ride Splash Mountain. Once on the raft and seated cozily in there, Jonas put a comforting arm over her shoulder. "_ You realize Jaina...We've known each other for quite sometime...And I have been wondering..._" he began nervously as they reached the mouth of the rather steep drop off._

Yes?_" Jaina replied, looking at him. She was smiling._

I was wondering if you'd like to take another step in the direction of boyfriend, girlfriend..._" Jonas replied. He wasn't able to really get an answer as Jaina whimpered, looking over the people in front of them at the steep incline. Before they dropped, and to prevent his eardrums from being split in two, Jonas grabbed her face and pulled her into a quick kiss that he tried to hold as they went down the plume._

_

* * *

_

Jaina sighed again, and sweetly brought her fingers to her lips at the memory. She still had the photo to, and had asked for the negatives to turn it into a wizard Photo. It was a great shot at that, she thought as the picture lay in one of the three trunks they had packed for her. " I'm trying Jonas...I will learn to love again though, I promise..."

The trio decided to go to bed as well, when George came into the kitchen." She lost the twins...Jonas died...His body was found when her wands were retrieved, and she was raped by two or three men...I'll be at Hogwarts helping her out...Please don't try to coax anything out of her." He pleaded softly. The three nodded and went up to bed.

Jaina and George left for Hogwarts in the morning. They reached Hogsmeade with plenty of time to spare and George treated her to a quick breakfast at the Three Broomsticks. Jaina ate rather wolfishly and fought George over the bill that was given.

" Forge... I must insist! If you spoil me too much I'll never be able to ward off the Headmistress!" she exclaimed. She pulled the bill to her before George grabbed her hand.

" No Jaina, I must insist on this...I haven't been on a decent outing since my Hogwarts days and I am not going to allow a beautiful young and single woman to pay for a meal that she so clearly should not." George replied seriously. " Come now Jaina... If you and I continue to bicker like this, McGonagall will be rather irked with both of us. Don't you think?" He risked looking into her garnet orbs this time. Gods...I could get lost in their he thought rather numbly. Sirius and Remus would both have at him if he so much harmed one hair on her head. But he couldn't help himself. He had been rather entranced by Jaina for sometime now. His blue eyes reached into hers, only to see the numbing pain from the deaths that she had experienced so recently. " I also wanted to take this time to apologize for misjudging Jonas the way I had. He gave his life for you, even though he felt his was forfeit to you anyway." The night before had not been an easy one for Jaina. In fact, it had been the only time that he had really seen her emotionally upset. Nightmares plagued her dreams last night and she couldn't get a peaceful moment's restdue toseeing the twisted smirk of Lucius Malfoy looming at her from the darkness that lurked when she closed her eyes.

"If you are sure George...I must get to Hogwarts soon...I not only need to see Minerva, but Poppy as well." Jaina replied. The rest of their trip from Hogsmeade was a quiet one, but it passed by quickly enough. Jaina felt relief upon walking through the gigantic doors again, like in her child hood. She traced the path, by memory, up to the office where Minerva now lay refuge. " Catnip..." She whispered to the gargoyle, trying to suppress the giggle that bubbled from within at her choice of password. " Minerva?" She called out, looking around. It had changed much since she had been here seven years ago, upon leaving for her Wiccan training. She felt a small lithe cat rub against her legs and smiled and set the cat in the headmistress' seat. " If I didn't know any better, Minerva, I'd swear you had actually gotten a hold on some catnip."

That cat took a human form, which was laughing through the whole transformation. " Jaina, it's been seven years, and as of yesterday your life took a drastic turn, and yet you still have that wonderful sense of humor. My child it is so wonderful to see you."

" Ailar...it is a pleasure to see you as well. Now...I do believe we had a discussion upon us. You are aware that I have put Severus into hiding, yes?"

"I am my dear. Goddess you look exactly like my niece. Shame Rebecca was killed so young. She would have been so proud of you. " McGonagall said, her eyes shining slightly. " But there was something else I did want to talk about...And no it is not regarding the young and handsome Mr. Weasley downstairs. In fact, I would like to make you an offer, even though you are a first year teacher here, but we have none that would like to fill this position."

* * *

The last few days before school started went by quickly. The trio took the night bus to King's cross station on September 1st to board the Hogwarts express. Instead of Harry taking a compartment by himself and waiting for Ron and Hermione to finish with their prefect meeting, Harry was head boy this year so he was going to the meeting too. Hermione was head girl of course so she had three rolls of parchment prepared for her speech.

" Prefects, please do keep in mind that you were appointed not to gain favor with the teachers or your friends, but you were given the responsibility to stand up to them and enforce the rules if you need to. I will not, however, put up with any rivalry spats with the houses this year...Slytherins. Potter, Weasley and myself will be open to you should you have any problems with Gryffindor. Let's try to work together this year. I've seen quite a bit of bloodshed this summer, let's try to leave the rest for when we truly must." Hermione finished, finally.

When they reached Hogwarts they heard the familiar voice of Hagrid calling to the first years so they could sail across the lake to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny jumped into a carriage together. The conversation was kept to a minimum, but even then, Ginny tried to inquire what had happened the other day with Jaina.

" Ginny, that's something you'll have to talk to her about, but George'll get his knickers in a twist should you even mention the words pregnant, baby, or Jonas..." Ron finally said.

Harry and the others sat down, watching as tiny Professor Flitwick, the newly appointed Deputy Headmaster, floated the first year stool and sorting hat into range. Harry couldn't help but wonder what kind of song the hat would give this year.

However, they were not given time to brood on these thoughts as they heard the familiar ripping sound come from the hat's brim.

" _However ragged and torn  
My appearance to you must seem  
I give you now a finer tale  
Of the founders' dream  
Whence long ago from prying eyes  
A shelter we did find  
Give the young the chance to learn  
And in their studies mind  
But times of old have passed to new  
But the threat remains the same  
And now it seems with three to one  
We are as pitiless as rain  
Still however you will find  
That some aren't as they are  
If you search this castle in its depth  
That unity is not far  
Heed me now, it'll do you well  
For the future now looks bleak  
For three to one cannot fight  
The evil we dare not speak  
We are all one  
That soon you all will see  
You needn't fear and  
I'll tell you where you ought to be_!" the hat sang merrily. There was a tumultuous applause, mostly from the Gryffindor table.

Harry glanced up as McGonagall stood up to give the start of the term bulletins, and Harry couldn't help but feeling that Dumbledore should be there instead.

" Welcome students, new...And older. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, a year that was slighted by the loss of our own, Albus Dumbledore. If you all would please raise your goblets, to Ablus Dumbledore, caring Husband, grandfather and guardian, and beloved headmaster and colleague... To Dumbledore!"

There was a monotonous voice that answered.

" Now to continue. As always, the Forbidden forest is off limits to students. Due to the events that took place last year at the closing of the year, there will be added auror security roaming the Hogwarts hallways in the evenings. As for the teachers this year, Professor Hagrid has taken a hiatus, and has appointed Professor Weasley in his stead, to be guided by Professor Grubby-Plank Teaching potions again this year will be Professor Slughorn, and this year, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts is Professor Jaina Black. Do not be deceived by the Wiccan teachings that she has assigned the newt levels. Professor Black will also be taking over my old position as head of Gryffindor house."

The answer to that was as enormous as the applause that the hat had received.

Professor McGonagall smiled at Jaina and turned to the students. " I'm sure that there are four of us that want to eat here soon, so tuck in!" she said enthusiastically.

The whispers that followed were a little unsettling for the new DADA professor though.

" I don't believe it, she's got to last this year...There's no way that the one year curse will settle on her...The other's it was just dumb luck..." whispered Parvati as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny talked about other things outside of school.

" I hear she's one of the only Wiccan and witch crossovers in all of Britain...Those are rare...The ones who can do both types...They're supposed to be really strong and very skilled in Defense magic." Lavender replied.

Harry barely noticed the woman coming towards him now and finally noticed when Ginny moved away from him. " Professor, shouldn't you be up at the Head table?"  
" I should, but I would rather get to know my house first...Patil...You have a twin don't you?"

Parvati was stopped dead in her tracks as Jaina spoke to her. " Yes...Padma...She's in Ravenclaw..."

Jaina nodded and turned to Seamus. " Finnigan...You're mother knew Sirius Black didn't she?"

" Mentioned it at one time or another yes...Was about shocked when the ministry cleared his name and announced that Pettigrew was still alive...Do you reckon that they're right Professor?"

" They are Mr. Finnigan...I've seen him with my own two eyes..." Jaina replied.

" What did you do? Just let him walk away?" Lavender exclaimed.

Jaina waved her hand at the girl. " I went to get at him, but he aparrated as I reached my hand to grab his cloak...He's the real reason why my father wound up dying you know..."

Dean Thomas leaned in close. " Who were you're parents, professor? Not meaning to insult you or anything."

Jaina waved her hand. " My mom and dad are Rebecca McGonagall and Sirius Black..."

" Wait a moment...I didn't realize that there were any of the Blacks left..." Neville said. " Gram said that Sirius was the last of them."

" To the public he was...But my mom never had the chance to tell him...She was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange not to long after my first birthday..." Jaina said. She cast her eyes down at the comment and looked to the trio. " I'm sorry...I still have a lot of planning to do...See you all tomorrow morning..."

With that Jaina stood and left a few confused Gryffindors in her wake. She immediately left the Great Hall, a concerned Professor Weasley following close behind her.

" OOH Ron! Do you think that George and Professor Black are an item!" Lavender squealed.

Ron rolled his eyes at his ex-girlfriend." I can assure you they aren't. They're best friends in fact. Ginny and I've known Professor Black for quite some time...Gin, we were about five and six when we met her right?" Ginny nodded to this and returned to her conversation with Hermione.

The feast ended all to quickly and Harry and Hermione herded the students up to the dorms. They left with Ron not to long after for a meeting in the antechamber off of the Great Hall and all three came back in a slightly grumpier mood. It seemed that they each had to do a patrol of the hall with a teacher ever since Dumbledore's death and none was grumpier than Harry, having been paired with Slughorn for his first patrol.

" You realize Jaina and George weren't there don't you?" Hermione said. " Do you think she's been having complication's since her miscarriage?"

Ron and Harry both looked down at this. If they hadn't been holding that conversation, Jaina would still be expecting, Jonas would be alive and all three wouldn't have to deal with their burden, though Harry felt it was only just that they should feel this way.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, however, Jaina was bright and chipper, having scheduled her seventh years first. " Gryffindor seventh years! Double DADA today...We have a lot to cover...Ronald don't you groan or I'll write to Molly...Don't think you want another howler on the second day of school again." she said playfully.

Harry and Hermione laughed at the incredulous look on his face and went back up to the common room once they had they're schedules in hand.

" I've always been intrigued by Wiccan magic...Normally, if the Wiccan battles against a witch or wizard, the Imperius and Crucio don't work on them, but if they enter a wizards duel, they are affected. And it'll only work if they have a wizard made wand in their hand..." Hermione said.

So that's why she came home the way she did...She entered a wizard's duel with a wizard made wand...Not her own, but her mums...Harry thought.

" That explains everything, don't it..." Ron began. " She had to have entered a wizards duel with a wizard's wand...What do you think Harry?" Ron replied.

" She did mention that she does duel with her mothers wand as well as the one she made herself. But would hers count as a wizard made wand?" Harry asked Hermione.

" She said she made it herself. It was made by hand...Some wands, like hers having four cores to draw from, take some magic to make, most likely used a wand, but she mentioned it was made entirely by hand. Which means hers is a Wiccan wand. Rowan branches are the most often used wood for their wands and they have to remove the branch on the day before the full moon, ask for the tree and moon goddess' blessing, then let the wand bask in the light of the moon for three days. Rowan branches are also favored in the healing arts, one of the main practices of the Wiccans. But Jaina's wand is very powerful, having a phoenix feather, dragon's heart string, unicorn tail hair and four sphinx claws...I would hate to see the curses that woman can pull off..." Hermione replied.

" And that Hermione, Harry and Ron, is why you each have just won thirty points a piece for Gryffindor..." Jaina replied, smiling as she walked up from behind them.

They jumped in their spots, Harry and the others giving her a wide smile. " Professor...We didn't realize that you would be on the seventh floor..."

Jaina blushed crimson and looked out of a window and down to the grounds where she saw George and Professor Grubby-Plank working together to ready their class for the third years. " The fat Lady didn't recognize me as the Gryffindor head of house...Still thought it was Minerva even though she's now headmistress. And besides...I needed to see George before I found he was down on the grounds readying his first class..."

" And what about you Professor...Do you have your first class set up?" Hermione asked.

" Of course I do...That's why I left the feast early last night, I needed to set up my syllabus for you're double DADA class this morning." Jaina said, smiling brightly and taking out her wand, she pressed it to her forehead, said something indiscernible and passed through the wall to who knew where.

" That was bloody brilliant..." was all Ron said quietly before they went down stairs for class.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Just Jonas, Jaina, and a new random cahracter that will come to pass in this chappy. All hail J.K. Rowlings: Omnipotent one of Potter-verse!**

**Author note: I give many Kudos to all of you who are still with this story after my complete randomness in posting, but the biggest kudos go to my beta, MollyArthurWeasley, for she is the one who would kick me in my tukus if I misspell too many words...Other than that I have very limited time on the comp anymore so there will be a lag in posting due to the fact I've taken on a second job. Thanks all for being patient with me!**

* * *

_I don't want to wake up..._Jaina thought dismally. It was now September 2nd, and she was still having trouble just trying to cope with what had happened in August. She felt strangely hollow after her miscarrage. She hadn't even had any sleep the night before, but was sure to give her seventh years a delightful treat during their double DADA class. She pulled herself half-heartedly Jaina thought dismally. It was now September 2nd, and she was still having trouble just trying to cope with what had happened in August. She felt strangely hollow after her miscarrage. She hadn't even had any sleep the night before, but was sure to give her seventh years a delightful treat during their double DADA class. She pulled herself half-heartedly from her sinfully soft bed and dragged herself into the bathroom. She turned the water on and immersed herself into a rather hot shower, just allowing the hot water to run down her shoulders and back. When she finished, she took up her wand and cast her drying charms. She dressed quickly and left her rooms to go to breakfast, thenthe tower, so that she could go into the Marauder's lair. It was there that she had a few things to pikc up for Harry and she smiled to herself. Remus had confided in her where the location was and quickly passed out her house's schedules and made a few jokes. She quickly left and made her way up thestairs and finally stopped at the Fat Lady's portrait. 

" Pomme Frites..." She said and the Fat Lady looked at her inquiringly. " I'm a Head of House you know...I know Violet was visiting Dumbledore's protrait when She scurried off to tell you who I was. Now may I please enter?"

" Oh dear..." She said rather sarcastically. " I thought Minerva was still head of house."

Jaina gave the portrait a rather stern glare and she swung open, allowing her passage finally. Jaina sighed heavily andcast a charm on herself to not make her presence readily known. She quickly disappeared behind a tapestry and knocked on a brick three times. A door suddenly appeared and she made her way in, gathering the things she knew harry would greatly appreciate. She picked up two rings, one was her fathers now that he was the head of the black family again, and the other was Harry's and he would finally have the Potter family seal sitting on his hand. She smiled to herself and put everything of importance in a box and shrunk it down so that it would fit in her pocket. As she left the common room, and the Fat Lady's portrait closed behind her, Jaina looked at her a moment.

" Be prepared to know that I'll be reporting you're disrespect to Minerva...I may be young...But I'm far older than my years and I deserve respect as a teacher as well..." Jaina said. The Fat Lady harumphed and gave her a wildly obscene hand gesture that Jaina knew wasn't proper and walked away. While making her way back to her office, she paused at a window and looked down to the grounds, where George was helping Professor Grubby-Plank round up some gryffawns. She smiled shyly and looked up, noticing that Harry Ron and Hermione were all absorbed in a conversation. She listened and smiled as Hermione explained the differences between her hand made wand and the ollivander wands. "

" She said she made it herself. It was made by hand...Some wands, like hers having four cores to draw from, take some magic to make, most likely used a wand, but she mentioned it was made entirely by hand. Which means hers is a Wiccan wand. Rowan branches are the most often used wood for their wands and they have to remove the branch on the day before the full moon, ask for the tree and moon goddess' blessing, then let the wand bask in the light of the moon for three days. Rowan branches are also favored in the healing arts, one of the main practices of the Wiccans. But Jaina's wand is very powerful, having a phoenix feather, dragon's heart string, unicorn tail hair and four sphinx claws...I would hate to see the curses that woman can pull off..." Hermione replied.

" And that Hermione, Harry and Ron, is why you each have just won thirty points a piece for Gryffindor..." Jaina replied, smiling as she walked up from behind them.

They jumped in their spots, Harry and the others giving her a wide smile. " Professor...We didn't realize that you would be on the seventh floor..."

Jaina blushed crimson and looked out of a window and down to the grounds where she saw George and Professor Grubby-Plank working together to ready their class for the third years. " The fat Lady didn't recognize me as the Gryffindor head of house...Still thought it was Minerva even though she's now headmistress. And besides...I needed to see George before I found he was down on the grounds readying his first class..."

" And what about you Professor...Do you have your first class set up?" Hermione asked.

" Of course I do...That's why I left the feast early last night, I needed to set up my syllabus for you're double DADA class this morning." Jaina said, smiling brightly and taking out her wand, she pressed it to her forehead, said something indiscernible and passed through the wall to who knew where. She fell down a few floors, materializing in fornt of afew Hufflepuff first years. " Sorry kids...See you tomorrow morning." She said smiling. She walked into her office and set the box on the desk, where she then enlagred it back to it's original size.

She jumped as she heard a commotion come from the hallway as the class filled in next door and she ran out side. " What in the blazes! NOTT! Get into that classroom right now. Jones, take Pearson to the infirmary immediatly. Just let Slughorn know that I asked you to take care of a student for me." Jaina said. She stormed into the classrom and rocketed Notts chair to the front near her desk. She stormed up the row and threw her hands on her desk. " What possesed you to send such a malicious curse at a third year hufflepuff?"

" I told the little mudblood not to look at me Professor...He kept looking and I punished him accordingly." Nott said. He turned and looked at Avery who was smiling at him.

" Fifty points from Slytherin and two weeks of detention with me. And trust me...I won't go easy on you like Filch will...Now get up to the Headmistress' office and take this up with her."

Nott smiled as he summoned his bag and walked from the room. ' Like I'll be going there...' he thought.

Jaina looked at him. " Nott, one moment...Potter...Make sure that he gets there...and have Minerva owl me once he does."

Harry smiled. " Will do Professoer...I'll be back soon."

Jaina nodded and waited for the rest of the class to file in silently. She summoned a bottle from her desk and and opened it. Hermione raised a speculative eyebrow at what she was drinking. " Proffessor?"

" Yes Miss Granger?"

" Was that a Cherry cola I just saw?"

Jaina smiled and presented the bottle. " I made sure I brought quite a bit with me...It's my favorite muggle drink I hate to say..."

The class laughed and the rest of the students filed in as the bell rang. Not even ten mintues later when Jaina was in the midst of telling the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws about a precarious endevor that had given her the cresent sahped scar that lifted her robes on her left arm for the students to see, Harry walked back in, holding a piece of parchment from an annonymos author.

Padma Patil raised her hand looked as if she was about to laugh. " So you dodged the ticklecurse, went to jump into a tree, lost your footing and fell onto a gryffon? Then the said gryffon tried to bite your arm off and that's how you got it..."

" Well...I was only seven years old you know and it didn't help that your new Care of Magical creatures professor was the one who snagged his mum's wand to send the said curse at me...And besides...That gryffon was quite a grouch..."

The whole class burst out laughing and Ron was laughing the hardest at reliving the memory.

" I forgot George did that..." he wheezed as Hermione defiantly tried not to laugh as hard as the others.

Jaina smiled as she waved Harry over and took the parchment, and slipped it into her robes for now. " Ok everyone...settle down...Harry's back and I do have a class to teach."

" Professor, I know you may explain this sooner or later but what is the big difference between wiccans and well wizards and witches like us?" Terry boot asked.

" Glad you asked Terry...And please...Whilest we're all here in the class room and not in the halls, you all can call me Jaina...I'm only a year older than all of you and being called professor makes me feel older than I should." Jaina said. " Now, there are several classfications that define witches and wizards from wiccans, shamans, ubeahs...and many many more. Where as the typical witch and or wizard used a wand for most of their spelling and craft, wiccans use the power the earth has in itself. For instance, I have a wand yes?"

The class nodded.

" Do you know the only times I use it?"

Parvati and Hermione both raised their hands at the same time.

" Parvati."

" The only time wiccans normally use their wands is during major battles with the intent of fataly harming or killing their adversaries, or during certain wiccan ritual holidays such as the yule tide or the samhain.They are also used during healing spells and can also be used to transfer the pain of labor from the women to the men "

" Good Job, ten points. Can you elborate on that Hermione? Nothing too long winded please?" Jaina said.

Hermione smiled and nodded as she stood. " Wiccans also only use their wands if there are serious injuries to be tended to. I believe you also said that it was specualted that a wicca's wand could be used in a wizards duel and deal twice the damage as a witches or wizards wand could do."

" Good job, both of you...Ten points Hermione. Can anyone else tell me anything about the effects a wiccan made wand can have on it's holder."

Neiville raised his hand and Jaina called him to stand. " This is more of a question than an answer Pro...Jaina..."

Jaina nodded. " Okay then..Fire away."

" Is it true that if you enter into a wizards duel with a wicca made wand, that the holder is impervious to the unforgivables?" Neiville asked shyly.

" Actually...I was going to do a demonstration of that, so you'll just have to see won't you? Can anyone, besides Harry Hermione and Ron tell me what the differences between a wizards wand and a wicca's wand is?"

Harry couldn't help but to smile at the way Jaina had said the question and sat back.

" No one?" Jaina said. " Is Hermione the only student that does as much research as possible before she comes to school?"

Everyone couldn't help but to laugh at the statement.

" Ok...listen carefully and this will be on a later test so I suggest that everyone do as your head girl is doing and take notes at every turn becuase I warn you, this course will not be easy..."

The class took down everything Jaina said with ferver and looked at her intently as she explained all she could. When the bell rung to signify that the first half of class was over, she looked up surprised. " Just leave your things here...I'll ward the doors so that no one gets in at all...Go to lunch, but don't eat too heavily..." Her eyes shone at Ron as she made that statement. " Harry..."

" Yes Jaina?"

" Could you send Dobby up? I'm taking lunch in my office today and let Minerva know this also please?"

Harry nodded and clsed the door behind him. She warded the doors with a casual flick of her finger and reached into her cloak. She pulled the parchment from it and broke the seal.

_Jaina..._

_I do not have much time. My familiar who has been hiding in the Dark lords stronghold has informed me that he will be sending his pawns here this evening to capture or kill me...I need to be moved soon. They should be here by 10 this evening your time. Hurry..._

_S.S._

" Shit..." she said. She crumpled the paper into a ball, and then tossed it into the fire. She stood up and made her way to the fire. Angerly tossing in a handful of floo powder, she barked out Remus lupin's name. " Remus..."

" Gods above Jaina! do not scare me like that!"

" I need a favor..." she said, bowwing her head down.

" What is it?" Remus inquired. He gave her a look of concern and Sirius stood up.

" Jaina..." Sirius said, giving his daughter a worried look.

" Watch my classes for an undefined amount of time...Severus needs my help and I'm the only one that can get to my ranch in time. Remus...Meet me in my office in about ten minutes, please." Jaina replied.

Jaina sat in her office five minutes later, chewing on a rather large roast beef sandwhich and chugging a glass of milk when Remus came in through the floo. " Good. I'm going to stay for the rest of my double, but I do need to get going right after. I've already sent a notice to Minerva via Dobby and I need you to make sure that Harry gets this box...You may as well watch, as you're in for a treat when the seventh years get back from lunch...I'm going to demostrate my dueling prowess as my students have requested..."

Remus couldn't help but to smile at the young woman's words.It was only her first day teaching and already the students loved her. He could only pray for her safe return when she left to move Severus. " Let me guess, the unforgivables show..."

Jaina nodded and finished her sandwhich. " My only problem is, I need someone who has used the unforgivables and isn't afraid to use them."

Harry heard Jaina talking to Remus and knocked on the door. " Jaina?"

Jaina stopped speaking immediatly and walked to the door. " Yes Harry?"

" I was just wondering how you intend to show us your demonstration."

" You'll just have to wait and see Harry. Which reminds me, close the door and cast your muffilato spell..."

Harry did as told and looked at Jaina. " I'm going to be moving Severus to a safe place after my double today. Remus here will be watching my classes for an undetermained amount of time. Expect the worst if I'm not back by December..." Jaina told him before he could say a word.

Harry nodded and looked at Remus. " And if you come back before then?"

Jaina smiled. " Then I'll just take back up my classes." She replied. " Now where was I? Ah yes...Remus, you wouldn't happen to have a spare knut would you?"

" Nope, sorry my dear..." he replied.

Jaina and Harry went back into her classroom about ten minutes later and Harr took his seat.

" Jaina..." Harry began.

" Yes Harry?"

" Just who do you plan on getting to cast the unforgivables on you?"

" Easy enough...Avery..."

" You trust that snake?"

" I trust that he won't hold back on casting the unforgivables on me." She replied. " Look at this logically...Nott got into trouble, I deducted serious points from Slytherin and gave Nott a weeks worth of detentions. Avery is a good friend of Nott's, they've both taken the mark and I'm a so called blood traitor...Next to my dad, I'm the only Black to not have taken the mark. But regardless, Avery will want to do unto me as I did to his friend, only with a more violent intention."

Harry nodded. It made sense alright and Jaina would have her wand with her at all times. He shrugged his shoulders and looked over the notes he had taken. When the class had finished filing in one by one, Harry looked back up to Jaina as she took command of her classroom again.

" Avery, front and center." she said, so suddenly that a good majority of the Syltherins and Gryffindors alike jumped a little in their seats.

Avery smiled and sauntered up to the front of the class room and leaned against an empty desk. " Yes Professor?"

" I want you to cast the Imperious and Cruciatus curses on me." She declared, circling closer to him. " And if you have the balls to do it, you may very well cast the Killing curse as well." Jaina whispered so that only he heard. She took four paces and turned to him. " Wand at the ready Avery...Begin!"

"_CRUCIO_! " Avery bellowed, his wand trained on Jaina and his hatred for her burning in his cold eyes.

Jaina didn't even so much as flinch when she flicked her wand and diarmed him. She threw her wand back to him and Avery proceeded in casting the Imperious curse on her, and came up with the same results as before.

Avery, who was beyond pissed that this muggle loving witch could withstand everything he was throwing at her, bellowed out the killing curse. The jet of green light flew from his wand and Jaina stopped it with her wand and the curse disappated.

The entire class was stunned. It was Harry who stood first, and trained his wand on Avery. " How dare you attempt to kill...!" he began.

" MR. POTTER! Take your seat this instance. I ordered him to cast the curse, now sit and hold your tongue." Jaina said. " Thank you Mr. Avery, you may take your seat. Fifteen points to Slytherin for your demonstration...And don't worry, I already cleared the use of the spells with both the head mistress and the ministry, so you will not be carted to Azkaban. Is there something you would like to tell the rest of the class, Ms. Parkinson?"

Pansy Parkinson turned a spectacular shade of pink and shook her head. " No ma'am...I was just discussing something with Ms. Boulstroud about the notes we took in the ealier half of class."

Jaina nodded her head. " Understandable. However, I would like you to stay behind after class...I would like to ask you something if you wouldn't mind."

Parkinson nodded and returned her attentions to Jaina.

" Alright class...I'm going to pair you up into pairs and you are to practice the use of these spells. The Stunning Spell, The Tripping Hex, The Binding Hex; ropes mind you, not the petrification one, and last but not least, The Bone Breaking hex. With this hex I only want you to aim for your opponents wand hand. Everyone pick up their wands and follow me..." She did the intricate number of swishes and jabs and notioned for a student to step up. Parkinson did so. " Thank you Pansy...Now when I give you the word, use the movements and say the incantation ' Brakdembon'. As I said, aim for my wand hand. Understood."

" Yes ma'am." Pansy replied. Jaina said so and Pansy effectively cast the spell, breaking three out of the four medicarpal bones in Jaina's hand.

" Spetactularly done!" Jaina said. " Another fifteen points to Slytherin. Can anyone tell me how this would be affective in a life and death duel?"

Neiville raised his hand and was called on. " Because it renders the witches or wizards wand hand useless and they would be unable to defend themselves. Not many witches or wizards are ambidextrous so the one with the wounded hand would be either severely wounded or killed."

" Very good...Can anyne take a good guess what to cast directly after using that spell effectively. Lavender?"

" The Stunning Spell...Most Aurors use that after disarming their quarry and take them into custody that way."

" Ten points a piece to Gryffindor." she replied. She picked her wand up and cast a healing spell on herself. " There...I believe that will suffice. Now, as I call your names pair up."

Making sure that every Gryffindor was paired with a Slytherin, Jaina sat aside, purposefully leaving Pansy without a partner.

" Pansy could you come here please."

Pansy nodded and made her way down to Jaina's desk. Once ensuring that no one would hear them, she lifted her eyes bayfully towards the young professor.

" You wanted to speak with me Jaina?" she said shyly.

" Yes Pansy. I recieved an owl earlier in the day and was hoping you could give me some insight. I know not who wrote it, but they are pleading for my help and told me I should come to you should I need a bit of guidance." Jaina said.

Pansy's eyes went wide and nodded. " I'll stay behind and explain. I don't need certain ears prying into my business." Pansy replied and she pointed towards Avery.

" I understand completely. Now, was there anything you needed my help on understanding?"

Pansy shook her head.

" Alright then...Go and tell Milicent to take her seat and you resume sparring with Hermione, understood."

" Yes ma'am." Pansy replied.

" Pansy...Please call me Jaina...I'm only a year older than you..." Jaina said, her eyes twinkling.


End file.
